Fehlende Erinnerungen
by RawenclawBabe
Summary: 20 Jahre nach dem Krieg- Hermine weiß nicht, wer der Vater ihres Sohnes Jeremy ist ihr fehlen die Erinnerungen an eine Beziehung
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Harry Potter und seine Welt gehören J.K. Rowling

A/N: Ich habe diese Geschichte unter dem Titel The Consequences of Memory Charms veröffentlich. Dieser Text hier ist keine wörtliche Übersetzung, sondern vielmehr eine überarbeitete, deutschsprachige Variante. Wer beide Geschichten liest, wird die Unterschiede erkennen.

**Fehlende Erinnerungen **

by RawenclawBabe

Hermine Granger saß in ihrer Küche und trank ihren Tee. Sie war mittlerweile 39 und lebte allein mit ihrem 19jährigen Sohn Jeremy Granger. Sie arbeitete als Heilerin in St. Mungos und ihr Sohn hatte vor zwei Monaten die Schule abgeschlossen. Er war nun seit einem Monat Zaubertrankmeister.

Zwanzig Jahre waren vergangen seit Harry Potter in der Schlacht von Hogwarts den bösen, dunklen Lord Voldemort besiegt und getötet hatte. Lord Voldemort wollte die Zauberwelt von allen muggelgeborenen Zauberern und Hexen befreien. Hermine hatte mit Ron an Harrys Seite für das Gute gekämpft, sie wurden damals oft als Das Goldene Trio bezeichnet. Sie selbst war muggelgeboren und musste von Anfang an mit Vorurteilen leben – mehr als einmal war sie als _Schlammblut_ bezeichnet worden. Doch das Goldene Trio existierte nicht mehr. Sie war noch mit Harry und seiner Frau Ginny befreundet – sie waren Jeremys Paten – doch mit Ron Weasley hatte sie seit mittlerweile 20 Jahren keinen Kontakt mehr. Ron verachtete Hermine seit sich herausgestellt hatte, das sie schwanger war.

Ron verachtete Hermine für ihre ungeplante Schwangerschaft. Er hasste Jeremy. Er hasste Jeremy bloße Existenz. Ron sah Jeremy als „Un"-Person an. Hermine hatte Ron ein paar Mal zufällig getroffen, als sie mit Jeremy in der Winkelgasse einkaufen war. Jedes Mal ging Ron auf den kleinen Jungen los und versuchte ihn zu verfluchen, was Hermine allerdings immer verhindern konnte.

~Flashback~

Es war der August nach dem Sieg über Lord Voldemort. Hermine saß im Zauberministerium um ihre Abschlussprüfungen nachzuholen. In wenigen Wochen, am 19. September war ihr zwanzigster Geburtstag und obwohl sie das letzte Schuljahr nicht in Hogwarts verbracht hatte, wollte sie ihren Schulabschluss haben bevor sie zwanzig war. Sie wollte ihre Abschlussprüfungen ehrlich ablegen, anders als Ron und Harry wollte sie sich nicht mit einem Abschluss „ehrenhalber" abgeben. Sie wollte ihre akademischen Fähigkeiten unter Beweis stellen und nicht einfach als Heldin gefeiert werden.

_Der Prüfungsstress war aber beinahe zuviel für sie. Seit Wochen fühlte sie sich krank und elend. Sie konnte kaum etwas essen und wenn sie aß musste sie sich meistens übergeben. Zunächst gab sie dem Prüfungsstress die Schuld für ihren erbärmlichen Gesundheitszustand. Sie hatte auch keinen Grund die Ursache woanders zu suchen, alles was sie in den letzten drei Monaten getan hatte war LERNEN. Nach der Schlacht hatte sie sich in ihr Elternhaus zurückgezogen um sich auf ihre Prüfungen vorzubereiten. Ron war vielleicht sauer gewesen. Seine neue Freundin vermied jeglichen Kontakt zu ihm, weil er sie nur vom wesentlichen ablenke. Sie wollte gute Noten, denn sie hatte beschlossen Heilerin zu werden. Harry wollte immer noch Auror werden, aber sie wollte Menschen helfen, aber nicht mehr gegen das Böse kämpfen müssen._

_Nach ihrer letzten Prüfung ging Hermine nach St Mungos. Sie hatte als Heldin im Kampf gegen Voldemort dort sofort einen Ausbildungsplatz zugesichert bekommen und wollte schon einmal vorbeischauen bevor sie am ersten September dort anfing. Weil sie sowieso schon mal im Krankenhaus war und sich immer noch unwohl fühlte, ließ sie sich von einem Heiler untersuchen._

„_Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Ms. Granger," sagte der Heiler nach der Untersuchung. „Sie sind in der achten Woche schwanger und Ihr Baby kommt voraussichtlich Ende März."_

_Hermine fiel in Ohnmacht. Sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, jemals in ihrem leben Sex gehabt zu haben und ernsthaft, sie konnte sich an keinerlei körperliche Beziehung in den letzten Monaten erinnern. Na gut, sie hatte Ron während dem Endkampf geküsst, aber das war's auch. Während sie für ihre Prüfungen lernte, hatte sie sich von Ron abgekapselt, weil sie nicht bereit war sich durch Sex vom Lernen ablenken zu lassen. _

_Ron konnte nicht akzeptieren, dass sie sich nicht vollkommen in ihre Beziehung einbringen wollte, er wollte Sex – viel Sex. Wozu hatte er eine Freundin wenn er keinen Sex bekam? Als er erfuhr, dass sie schwanger war, beschimpfte und verfluchte er sie. Die Beziehung zwischen Ron und Hermine war endgültig vorbei. Die Freundschaft, die sie jahrelang verbunden hatte, zerbrach. Harry kam nicht damit zurecht, er wollte seine besten Freunde zusammen sehen, Hermine war zwar noch mit Harry und Ginny befreundet, aber sie distanzierten sich immer mehr von ihr im Laufe der Jahre. Ron genoss sein Leben, nach dem Ende seiner Beziehung zu Hermine führte er ein Leben als Playboy. Frauen stehen auf Helden und als Mitglied des Goldenen Trios und Single-Freund des berühmten Harry Potter gab es immer mehr als genug Frauen die seine Aufmerksamkeit suchten und bereit ihm alles zu geben._

_Hermine stand unter Schock, als sie St. Mungos verließ. Sie war schwanger und wusste nicht, wie es dazu kommen konnte. Sie war schwanger und alleine – ganz allein. Ihre Eltern waren in Australien, Harry vollkommen und seiner Aurorenausbildung eingenommen und an Ron konnte sie sich eindeutig nicht wenden. Hermine war neunzehn, schwanger und alleine._

_Sie ging von St Mungos aus nach Hause, sie legte sich auf ihr Bett, weinte stundenlang und schlief letztendlich erst einmal zwölf Stunden durch. Die Schwangerschaft und die Prüfungen hatten sie vollkommen ausgelaugt. Sie wusste nicht was sie tun sollte, sie hatte beruflich zwei Angebote – in St Mungos und im Zaubereiministerium – aber wie sollte sie ihre Karriere als Single-Mutter anfangen. Sie wusste ja noch nicht einmal, wer der Vater ihres Kindes war. Sie war verzweifelt._

_Am nächsten morgen machte Hermine einen Plan. Zunächst wollte sie sich darüber klar werde, ob sie das Kind überhaupt bekommen wollte. Sie wollte ihr Gedächtnis von einem Heiler überprüfen lassen, um festzustellen inwieweit es manipuliert wurde. Sie war sie sicher, DASS es verfälscht worden war. Sie hatte Erfahrungen mit Gedächtniszaubern, schließlich hatte sie die Erinnerungen ihrer Eltern verändert und sie nach Australien umgesiedelt um sie vor den Todessern zu schützen. Das wollte sie nun wieder rückgängig machen, wenn sie eine alleinerziehende Mutter war, wollte sie zumindest ihre Eltern an ihrer Seite haben – hoffentlich würden sie das Kind akzeptieren._

_~Ende Flashback~_

Während Hermine darüber nachdachte, wie sehr sich ihr Leben nach dem Krieg verändert hatte, kamen ihr Sohn Jeremy und seine Freundin Samantha Miller in die Küche. Samantha war Ravenclaw und muggelgeboren und Hermine wusste, dass die schüchterne, intelligente Blondine genau die Richtige für ihren Sohn war. Samantha war auch mit Hogwarts fertig und würde im September ihre Ausbildung mit Professor Flitwick zur Zauberkunstmeisterin anfangen. Sie hätte es bevorzugt, wenn ihr Sohn auch Ravenclaw wäre, sie wäre ja selbst fast dort gelandet, aber ihr Sohn gehörte nach Slytherin, so wie sie nach Gryffindor gehörte. Zunächst war sie jedoch vollkommen entsetzt, als ihr Sohn ihr geschrieben hatte, dass er in Slytherin gelandet war. Er hatte auch kein leichtes Leben in Slytherin, weil seine Mutter muggelgeboren war und er seinen Vater nicht kannte. Zumindest hatte Jeremy „Glück", dass Professor Slughorn immer noch Lehrer in Hogwarts war, er wurde als Sohn der berühmten Hermine Granger an seinem ersten Schultag für den Slug-Club rekrutiert.

„Mama," Jeremy sah seine Mutter in die Augen und sprach, „Samantha und ich haben eine Lösung für unser – dein und mein – Problem gefunden. Wir können davon ausgehen, dass mein Erzeuger das Oblivate mit seiner persönlichen Kennung auf dich gezaubert hat und nur er den Zauber wieder aufheben kann. Nun es gibt einen Abstammungszaubertrank, der zeigt einem alle magischen Vorfahren nennt, Samantha hat einen Zauber gefunden, der kombiniert mit dem Trank, diese Vorfahren lokalisieren kann. Wenn wir seinen Namen kenne und ihn gefunden haben, werden wir ihn aufsuchen, damit er diesen verdammten Zauber rückgängig macht."

Hermine nickte: „Das ist ein sehr guter Plan. Lass' uns hoffen, dass dein Vater noch lebt. Ich möchte mich wieder an die Monate und die Ereignisse erinnern, die zu deiner Empfängnis geführt haben. Ihr solltet euch aber beeilen in zwei Monaten fängt das neue Schuljahr in Hogwarts an und du bist Slughorns Nachfolger als Lehrer für Zaubertränke und als Hauslehrer von Slytherin."

Jeremy hob eine Augenbraue und sagte mit tiefer, verführerischer Stimme: „Slughorn war immer schon ein unglaublich fauler Lehrer. Deshalb hat er mich ja auch von Anfang an gefördert. Er hat mein Talent gesehen und mich als Nachfolger herangezogen. Zumindest bin ich jetzt der jüngste Zaubertrankmeister der letzten 200 Jahre und der jüngste Lehrer, den Hogwarts seit langem gesehen hat – selbst dein alter Zaubertranklehrer Severus Snape war immerhin 21 als er angefangen hat zu unterrichten – ich habe das in den alten Jahrbüchern nachgesehen. Immerhin wird auch Samantha unterrichten und wir werden zusammen wieder in Hogwarts sein."

Hermine erschauderte jedes Mal, wenn ihr Sohn seine Stimme so einsetzte. sie kam sich dann immer in ihre Schulzeit zurückversetzt – genauer gesagt in den Zaubertrankunterricht. Hinzu kam, dass er sie wenn er sie so ansah immer an jemanden erinnerte, er hatte diese tiefen, schwarzen, alles durchdringenden Augen, Haare so schwarz wie Ebenholz (er trug sie allerdings kurz) und war immer ziemlich blass. ‚Als Mädchen sähe er aus wie Schneewittchen', war der erste Gedanke, der Hermine direkt nach seiner Geburt gekommen war, als sie ihn das erste Mal ansah. Nur seine Nase schien er wirklich von ihr geerbt zu haben.

Hermine stand auf und umarmte ihren Sohn und dessen Freundin: „Ihr beide seit wirklich genial. Sagt mir einfach Bescheid, wenn ihr Hilfe braucht. So ich muss jetzt zur Arbeit. Hab dich lieb Jerry."

Hermine gab ihrem Sohn und seiner Freundin jeweils ein Küsschen auf die Wange und verließ das Haus.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Nach dem Frühstück gingen Jeremy und Samantha ins Zaubertranklabor im Keller. Sie begannen den Abstammungszaubertrank zu brauen. Jeremy war acht, als er zum ersten Mal etwas über diesen Trank gelesen hatte, nun mit 19 hatte er endlich das Rezept, die Zutaten und die Fähigkeiten um diesen Trank wirklich zu brauen. Man musste sehr genau bei der Zubereitung sein und die Zutaten waren teuer – sehr teuer. Deshalb wollte er auch zuerst mit seiner Mutter reden, bevor er anfing zu brauen.

Ein Zaubertrank standen noch zwischen Jeremy und der Identität seines Vaters. Ein Zauber und er wusste, wo sich sein Vater aufhielt. Er wollte seinen Vater finden, er wollte ihn finden, um ihn zu fragen, warum er seiner Mutter DAS angetan hatte. Er schwängerte sie, löschte ihre Erinnerungen an ihre gemeinsame Zeit und ließ sie allein. Jeremy wollte seinen Vater dafür zur Rechenschaft ziehen.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Die Welt von Harry Potter gehört J.K. Rowling.

A/N: Ich weiß, dass der unsensible Ron ein Klischee ist – Ich habe es im ersten Kapitel damit wohl etwas übertrieben, aber ich mag Ron einfach nicht.

A/N: Diese Geschichte verträgt sich nicht mit dem Epilog von _Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes _(ansonsten folgt sie weitgehend DH)

**Fehlende Erinnerungen **

by RawenclawBabe

Als letzte Zutat fügte Jeremy sein eigenes Blut in den Kessel. Er nahm einen silbernen Dolch und schnitt damit seine linke Handfläche ein, er hielt seine Hand über den Kessel und sprach eine kurze Zauberformel, bevor er vorsichtig umrührte. Er nahm den Kessel vom Feuer und tauchte einen Federkiel in den fertigen Zaubertrank. Gemeinsam mit Samantha sprach er die magischen Worte um diesen zu verzaubern: „.... demonstrate veritas familiae meae...". Er schwang seinen Zauberstab und der Federkiel schwebte über ein Pergament.

Jeremy starrte gebannt auf das Pergament. Der Federkiel raste darüber. Nach und nach entstand ein magischer Stammbaum Jeremys Vorfahren jeweils mit Daten und Orten. Er sah zuerst einen eigenen Namen ganz unten erscheinen, links darüber erschien der Name seiner Mutter ihr Geburtsdatum, der Geburtsort und ihr aktueller Wohnort – seine Muggel-Großeltern erschienen nicht. Der Stammbaum zeigte nur magische Familienmitglieder.

Auf der linken Seite des Pergaments erschien ein Name – Severus Tobias Snape geboren am 9. Januar 1960 in Manchester/England, wohnhaft in Queensland/Australien. Aus irgendeinem Grund stand nur der Name des Bundesstaates, aber keine genauere Ortsangabe unter dem Namen.

Jeremy beachtete die Namen, die oberhalb seines Vaters erschienen gar nicht mehr. Er schnappte nach Luft sein Vater war der berühmte Spion und Zaubertranklehrer Severus Snape. Der Severus Snape, den Onkel Harry und seine Mutter Hermine in der Heulenden Hütte sterben sahen, hatte es irgendwie geschafft ihn zu zeugen.

Jeremy schüttelte seinen Kopf, er konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Er spürte nur, wie Samantha ihn in den Arm nahm und sagte: „Es wird alles gut... ich bin bei dir... Vielleicht hätten wir doch auf deine Mutter warten sollen."

Samantha nahm ihren Zauberstab und schloss erst einmal die Wunde an Jeremys linker Hand, vor lauter Spannung auf das Ergebnis war ihm gar nicht aufgefallen, dass er noch blutete.

„Ich muss mit meiner Mutter sprechen," sagte Jeremy mit zitternder Stimme, „sie wird auch wissen wollen, was das Ergebnis war."

„Du hast ihr gar nicht erzählt, dass es sich bei diesem Trank um Blutmagie handelt, oder?" Samantha hob ihre Augenbraue und sah ihren Freund skeptisch an.

„Wo denkst du hin? Das Rezept habe ich in einem Buch über die Dunklen Künste in der Verbotenen Abteilung gefunden und du kennst Mum und ihren besten Freund, den Auror Harry Potter. Die beiden würden nicht wollen, dass ich Schwarze Magie einsetze – egal wie gut die Gründe und meine Vorsätze sind."

Samantha sah ihn mit ihren großen blauen Augen an: „Es war die einzige Methode, die wir einsetzen konnten, alle normalen Zaubertränke, die die Vaterschaft testen brauchen das Blut von Vater und Kind. Sie hätten sicher nichts dagegen gehabt."

Jeremy hob eine Augenbraue und meinte nur: „Es ist trotzdem besser, wenn meine Mutter denkt, dass ich nach langer Suche einen Weg ohne Schwarze Magie gefunden habe. Wenn sie die Dunklen Künste nicht so sehr ablehnen würde, hätte sie diesen Trank schon direkt nach meiner Geburt gebraut – also ist es besser, wenn sie die Details nicht kennt."

„In Ordnung, dann lass uns unsere Reise nach Australien planen. Wollen wir fliegen oder einen Portschlüssel nehmen? Wo wollen wir übernachten, wir sollten uns im Internet über Hotels und Jugendherbergen informieren."

„Ich bin für einen Portschlüssel, fliegen dauert mir zu lange. Immerhin wohnen meine Großeltern immer noch in Australien – Mum hat ihnen zwar ihre Erinnerungen zurück gegeben, aber sie wollten trotzdem nicht nach England zurück kommen. Ich schicke ihnen eine Email, um ihnen Bescheid zu geben."

„Gut, dann können wir bei deinen Großeltern wohnen und uns ein Hotel sparen. Willst du deiner Mutter auch gleich eine Eule schicken, um zu fragen, wann sie Zeit hat?"

„Mum kommt doch eh in zwei Sunden heim, da macht es keinen Sinn sie jetzt noch bei der Arbeit zu stören."

Jeremy nahm das Pergament und die Beiden verließen den Keller, um einen Tee zu trinken.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Es war früher Abend als Hermine nach Hause kam. Auf ihrem Schreibtisch fand sie Jeremys Stammbaum. Sie hob das Pergament auf und begann zu lesen. Plötzlich ließ sie es fallen, als hätte sie sich die Hand daran verbrannt.

Severus Snape war der Vater ihres Sohnes. Wie war das möglich? Sie war dabei als er Harry seine Erinnerungen gab, bevor er starb. Aber dem Stammbaum zufolge war er am Leben. Hermine schüttelte ihren Kopf und fing an zu lachen. Severus Snape lebte in dem Bundesstaat, in dem ihre Eltern seit 21 Jahren lebten. Sie und Jeremy hatten Ann und George Granger jeden Sommer dort für einen Monat besucht und anscheinend war es mal wieder Zeit für diesen Besuch dort.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Zwei Tage später war es soweit, Hermine; Jeremy und Samantha machten sich auf zum Zauberministerium. Sie nahmen den Aufzug und erreichten das Büro für Internationale Portschlüssel. Von dort aus wurden sie in das entsprechende Büro in Brisbane transportiert.

Wie jede größere Stadt Australiens hatte Brisbane ein eigenes magisches Stadtviertel mit einer eigenen Verwaltung. Im Gegensatz zu den australischen Muggeln hatten sich die Zauberer nicht auf eine gemeinsame Hauptstadt einigen können und die magischen Gemeinschaften der einzelnen Bundesstaaten waren politisch voneinander unabhängig.

Hermine und Jeremy machten sich sofort auf zur Zaubererregistratur des Bundesstaates Queensland und suchten nach Einträgen über Severus Tobias Snape. Sie hatten allerdings wenig Glück dabei. Wieso sollte er auch unter seinem Namen hier leben? Sie verbrachten mehrere Stunden damit die Register durchzugehen. Sie würden wohl jeden Zaubertrankmeister, im Alter zwischen 50 und 60 überprüfen müssen, um zu sehen, ob es sich um Severus Snape handeln könnte.

Währenddessen war Samantha in einer Buchhandlung. Sie fand dort einen interessanten Reiseführer „Magisches Queensland – Orte voller Magie für den reisenden Zauberer und die reisende Hexe". Sie kaufte das Buch, wenn die anderen beiden in der Registratur kein Glück hatten, war es gut zu wissen, welch Orte für Zauberer interessant waren.

Samantha setzte sich mit dem Buch in ein nahegelegenes Café und wartete auf Jeremy und Hermine. Während sie ihren Kaffee trank, las sie in dem Reiseführer. Besonders spannend waren die Kapitel über die magischen Pflanzen Australiens. Diese konnten für ganz spezielle Zaubertränke verwendet werden. Sie fand darunter auch einen weiteren Literaturhinweis, ein gewisser Tobias S. Napes, der im Norden Queenslands eine kleine Apotheke führte, erforschte die australische Pflanzenwelt und die magischen Tränke der Aborigines seit fast 20 Jahren und bot Interessenten, mit entsprechenden Zaubertrankkenntnissen, Kurse zu diesen Themen an.

Jeremy und Hermine waren total erschöpft und desillusioniert als sie sich mit Samantha im Café trafen. Diese war so in ihr Buch versenkt, dass sie die Beiden zuerst gar nicht wahrnahm.

Jeremy sah seine Freundin an und schüttelte den Kopf: „Wenn sie ein Buch hat, existiert die Welt um sie herum nicht. HALLO Samantha." Er berührte sie sanft am Oberarm um sie auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Samantha sah erschrocken von ihrem Buch auf und Jeremy an.

Jeremy und Hermine setzten sich zu Samantha an den Tisch und bestellten sich ebenfalls einen Kaffee und Kuchen dazu.

„Ich habe nicht gemerkt, dass ihr schon hier seit. Habt ihr etwas über deinen Vater herausgefunden?"

Jeremy schüttelte den Kopf: „Es lebt niemand mit dem Namen Severus Snape in Queensland, vermutlich hat er irgendeinen Decknamen. Wir müssen uns etwas anderes überlegen, um ihn zu finden."

Hermine nahm ein Pergament und sagte: „Sammeln wir erst einmal Anhaltspunkte was wir über ihn wissen. 1. Er ist Zaubertrankmeister;2. Er ist Ende 50; 3. Er lebt seit 20 Jahren in Australien; 4. Er kennt sich mit den Dunklen Künsten aus ..."

Hermine sah von ihrem Pergament auf, seufzte und fing an auf ihrem Federkiel herumzukauen: „Wir brauchen etwas, was uns wirklich weiter bringt"

Samantha sah Hermine an: „Habt ihr geschaut, ob es ein Verzeichnis aller Zaubertrankmeister in Queensland gibt? Ich habe hier in dem Reiseführer etwas interessantes entdeckt: der Zaubertrankmeister Tobias S. Napes erforscht seit 20 Jahren die einheimischen Pflanzen und die Zaubertränke der Ureinwohner – er bietet auch Kurse darüber für Zaubertrankkundige an. Napes ist ein Anagramm von Snape und Tobias ist sein zweiter Vorname. Wir könnten einen Kurs bei ihm belegen und schauen, ob es sich bei ihm um Severus Snape handelt. Was haltet ihr davon, wollen wir es auf einen Versuch ankommen lassen?"

Jeremy und Hermine starrten Samantha mit offenen Mündern an. Jeremy nahm Samantha ihren Reiseführer aus der Hand und begann zu lesen. Er nickte: „ Am besten gehen wir in die nächste Apotheke um einen Kurs dort zu buchen – in diesem Buch steht keine genaue Adresse, es sind nur die Apotheken angegeben, die mit Napes zusammenarbeiten. Der Mann lebt ganz offensichtlich sehr zurückgezogen."

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf: „Irgendwie absurd, er bietet Kurse an, versucht aber gleichzeitig unerreichbar zu sein. Das ist doch lächerlich. Glaubt ihr wirklich Snape ist so blöd seinen zweiten Vornamen und ein dämliches Anagramm zu verwenden? Aber da auf ihn zumindest zwei Anhaltspunkte zutreffen, sollten wir es auf einen Versuch ankommen lassen."

Jeremy warf daraufhin ein„Immerhin bin ich Zaubertrankmeister, es ist vollkommen legitim mich weiterbilden zu wollen. Selbst wenn es sich bei dem Mann nicht um Snape handelt, werde ich auf jeden Fall von dem Kurs profitieren."

Nachdem die drei bezahlt hatten, gingen sie in die nächste Vertragsapotheke von Tobias S. Napes. Die Apotheke hieß ‚Gift und Gegengift – Alles was das Herz begehrt'. Ein alter Zauberer begrüßte sie freundlich, als sie den Laden voller Zaubertrankzutaten betraten: „Seien Sie willkommen in meinem kleinen Laden, ich führe Zaubertränke, Zubehör und Trankzutaten, wie kann ich Ihnen weiterhelfen."

Jeremy räusperte sich: „Ich bin Zaubertrankmeister und habe in einem Reiseführer gelesen, dass sie die Kurse bei Meister Tobias S. Napes vermitteln. Ich komme aus England und möchte mehr über die Trankmagie Australiens erfahren."

Der alte Zauberer starrte Jeremy entsetzt an, schluckte und sprach als er sich wieder gefasst hatte: „Meister Napes ist genialer Zaubertrankmeister, er braut perfekte Tränke auf Bestellung und ja, er bietet auch Kurse an. Ich persönlich würde mir keinen seiner Kurse zumuten. Er ist streng. Er duldet keinen Fehler. Er verabscheut Ungenauigkeiten. Wenn Sie einen seiner Kurse besuchen, verderben Sie sich damit nur die Ferien. Ich persönlich kann Ihnen nur davon abraten."

„Ich möchte bitte drei Personen für einen dieser Kurse anmelden," erwiderte Jeremy gelassen.

Der alte Zauberer zuckte mit seinen Achseln: „Ich habe Sie gewarnt. Bitte füllen Sie jeweils diesen Anmeldebogen aus. Für die Details wird Ihnen dann eine Eule geschickt."

Jeremy, Hermine und Samantha füllten die Anmeldebogen aus und verabschiedeten sich von dem Apotheker, der nur mit dem Kopf schüttelte, als sie seinen Laden wieder verließen.

Vor der Tür fing Hermine an zu lachen. „Was ist los," fragte Jeremy sie.

Unter Gelächter brachte Hermine hervor: "Als der alte Zauberer diesen Napes beschrieben hat, dachte ich wirklich, er redet von Snape. Wir scheinen auf der richtigen Spur zu sein. Aber jetzt lasst uns zu meinen Eltern apparieren – es ist bald Zeit fürs Abendessen."

Die drei apparierten in das Haus von Hermines Eltern, wo diese sie freundlich begrüßten. Sie besprachen ihre Pläne für ihren Aufenthalt und stießen mit einem Glas Wein auf den Erfolg ihrer Mission an.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A/N: Ich habe die Bücher auf Englisch gelesen und dort ist immer von „apparate" die Rede, ich habe jetzt apparieren verwendet, weiß aber nicht, ob es das Wort ist, welches in der deutschen Fassung verwendet wird. (Das gleiche Problem habe ich mit den OWLs und den NEWTs)

A/N: Ich denke die englische Fassung dieser Geschichte setze ich nicht fort. Es ist zu anstrengend drei Geschichten parallel zu schreiben und mir reicht momentan einmal HG/SS, die Kombination ist zwar gut, aber es gibt auch andere Varianten die ihren Charme haben. Auf die Weise schreibe ich eine Geschichte auf Englisch und eine auf Deutsch.

Im nächsten Kapitel treffen sie auf Tobias S. Napes ;-)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Die Welt von Harry Potter gehört J.K. Rowling.

**Fehlende Erinnerungen **

by RawenclawBabe

Tobias S. Napes saß auf der Terrasse seines Hauses im Norden des australischen Bundesstaates Queensland und genoss die „winterlichen Temperaturen" in diesem subtropischen Klima. Sein Haus war groß und bot jeglichen magischen Komfort. Es war hochmagisch, da er seine Besitztümer vor dem feucht-heißen Klima schützen musste – Bücher und Zaubertrankzutaten vertragen sich nicht sonderlich gut mit hoher Luftfeuchtigkeit. Seine Räume waren deshalb magisch klimatisiert. Severus persönlich schätzte das moderate Klima seiner Wohn- und Arbeitsräume auch sehr. Er lebte seit 20 Jahren hier und der subtropische Winter, war die einzige Jahreszeit die er wirklich angenehm fand – der Sommer war im persönlich zu heiß, aber dazu gab es Kühlungszauber. Manchmal vermisste er immer noch seine kühlen Kerker in Hogwarts.

Es war hier im Winter meistens wärmer als im englischen Sommer – er schauderte bei dem Gedanken daran und trank einen Schluck von seinem allmorgendlichen Kaffee. Er erinnerte sich nicht gerne an sein Leben in England. Er hatte es hinter sich gelassen und ein neues Leben angefangen. Nur die verblasste Tätowierung auf seinem linken Unterarm war eine ständiger Erinnerung an sein früheres Leben. Damals hieß er noch Severus Tobias Snape, war der Meister der Zaubertränke in Hogwarts und der Hauslehrer von Slytherin. Aber das war Vergangenheit, Severus Snape existierte nicht mehr, zumindest versuchte er sich das immer einzureden.

Er wartete auf seine täglichen Eulen, die ihm die Aufträge der verschiedenen Apotheken brachten. Er stellte für sie spezielle Zaubertränke her, welche nur von Meistern gebraut werden durften. Er lieferte Zaubertrankzutaten, die er in dem subtropischen Klima anbaute und sammelte. Er arbeitete dafür eng mit den örtlichen Aborigines zusammen, die die heimische Flora und Fauna seit Jahrtausenden kannten. Die Aborigines waren keine Hexen und Zauberer im eigentlichen Sinne, aber sie waren auch keine Muggel. Sie hatten ihre eigene Form der Magie, die sie in ihrer Isolation auf diesem Kontinent entwickelt hatten.

Severus arbeitete gerne mit den Ureinwohnern zusammen. In den 20 Jahren in denen er hier lebte, hatte er viel über ihre uralte, mündlich überlieferte Kultur gelernt. Ihre Rituale besaßen ihre eigene Magie die sie mit Zaubertränken verstärkten. Ihre Magie war viel ursprünglicher als alles was er aus Europa kannte. Er fing an sich mit ihnen auszutauschen und lernte alles, was sie bereit waren einem Fremden beizubringen. Als er das erste Mal einen Zauberer in Brisbane auf die Kultur der Aborigines angesprochen hatte, erwiderte dieser ihm nur, dass es sich bei ihnen um kulturlose und magielose Wilde handelte, von denen man genauso wenig erwarten konnte wie von Muggeln. Die Zauberer Australiens ignorierten die Ureinwohner, während die Muggel versuchten diese kulturell zu erziehen. Durch diese „Erziehung" durch die Weißen, ging nach und nach das Jahrtausende alte Wissen verloren. Severus versuchte soviel von den Schamanen zu lernen wie möglich, er wollte das Wissen aufschreiben, um es zu bewahren. Er sah außerdem die große Chance das schamanische Wissen der Aborigines für die moderne Magie zu nutzen. Er entwickelte Zaubertränke auf der Basis ihrer Tränke und Tinkturen – er hatte damit herausragenden Erfolg.

Nachdem er jahrzehntelang Lehrer und Spion war, versuchte Severus nun sein Leben zu genießen. Beruflich lebte er seinen Traum – er unterrichtete keine debilen Vollidioten mehr, die nicht wussten, wo bei einem Kessel oben und unten war – er erforschte Zaubertränke und Zaubertrankzutaten, er schrieb Bücher über die Vorzüge von Zaubertränken mit regionalen Zutaten ( Die Zusammenarbeit mit den Aborigines begeistere ihn wirklich). Er war glücklich kein Spion mehr zu sein. Er hatte es immer gehasst der Diener zweier Herren zu sein und immer nur Befehlen zu gehorchen. Er hatte es gehasst ein Kind (auch bekannt als Harry Potter) beschützen zu müssen, welches sich immer sehenden Auges in die Gefahr stürzte.

Aber Severus Snape dachte nicht gerne über seine Vergangenheit nach. Seit er Harry seine Erinnerungen in der Heulenden Hütte gegeben hatte, hatte er nicht mehr von Lily Evans Potter geträumt. Ja, er hatte sie geliebt, doch in diesem Leben fern von England und fern von Hogwarts gab es nichts mehr was ihn an sie erinnerte und tief in seinem Herzen war er froh darüber. Er hatte Lily jahrelang so sehr geliebt, das es weh tat. Aber sie ging weg und heiratete seine Nemesis den verdammten James Potter, einen Mann den er mehr gehasst hatte als alles andere auf der Welt. All diese Gefühle waren jetzt Geschichte, er dachte nicht mehr darüber nach und es war auch niemand da ihn ständig daran zu erinnern, Dumbledores Tod hatte eindeutig auch positive Seiten, er lebte im hier und jetzt.

Er hatte diesen verdammten Krieg in England überlebt und war ans andere Ende der Welt gezogen um ein neues Leben anzufangen. Ein Leben in Freiheit und Frieden.

Er lebte aber nicht nur in seinem Haus braute Tränke und arbeitete mit den Aborigines zusammen. Er hatte angefangen zu reisen. Wobei diese Reisen meistens einen mehrfachen Zweck erfüllten. Severus Snape war kein Mensch der in den Urlaub fuhr um irgendwo an einem Strand zu grillen bis sein Gehirn Matsch war. Er nutzte seine Reisen um neue Zaubertrankzutaten machen. Er reiste in den tropischen Regenwald, in Australien oder auf Papua –Neu Guinea. Regenwälder waren wegen ihrer riesigen Flora und Fauna ein Traum für jeden Zaubertrankmeister, jedes Mal kam er mit einer Unmenge an Zutaten zu experimentieren zurück.

Auf einer seiner Reisen war er der jungen Hexe Sophie McAllister begegnet. Er lebte seit fünf Jahren in Australien und wollte endlich das Great Barrier Reef sehen (unglaubliches Potential an magischen Unterwasserpflanzen). Er war Anfang 40 und sie Ende 20. Eigentlich war er gar nicht auf der Suche nach einer Frau. Sie wohnte im selben Hotel und sie unternahmen dieselben Ausflüge. Sie reiste mit einer Freundin, die am zweiten Tag aus familiären Gründen wieder abreiste. Sie war allein – er war allein. Sophie und ‚Tobias' kamen ins Gespräch. Sophie war Lehrerin für Zaubertränke in einem magischen Internat in der Nähe von Darwin. Sie verliebten sich ineinander – er konnte sich nicht mehr genau daran erinnern, wie es dazu kam. Sie war eine lebenslustige, fröhliche Frau, die ihn vollkommen in ihren Bann zog.

Severus erinnerte sich nicht gerne an seine Beziehung mit Sophie. Er hatte anscheinend kein Glück mit Frauen. Sophie war seit fünf Jahren tot. Er hatte zehn wunderbare Jahre mit ihr erlebt und dann war sie gestorben.

Warum waren alle schönen Erinnerungen immer an schmerzhafte gebunden? Er konnte sich nicht an seine geliebte Sophie mit ihren liebevollen, azurblauen Augen und ihren weichen, schwarzen Haaren erinnern, ohne wieder an ihren Tod zu denken. Er hatte in seinem Leben drei Frauen geliebt. Lily hatte sich von im abgewandt und letztendlich James Potter geheiratet. Hermine hatte er freigegeben, weil er ein neues Leben anfangen wollte und es für besser hielt, wenn sie nicht an einen verbitterten, alten Mann wie ihn gebunden sei. Sophie hatte in aus seiner emotionalen Isolation befreit. Sie ließ sich nicht wegstoßen – er wollte es bei ihr auch gar nicht. Nachdem er fünf Jahre in Frieden und Freiheit gelebt hatte, war er zum ersten Mal im Stande sich auf eine ernsthafte und langfristige Beziehung einzulassen, weil es ihm gelungen war seinen emotionalen Ballast zu verarbeiten. Aber auch dieses Glück sollte nicht von Dauer sein.

Severus war in vollkommen in Gedanken. „Daddy, die Post ist da," die zehnjährige Allison wedelte mit einem Bündel Briefe vor seiner Nase herum. „Die Eulen sind vor zehn Minuten angekommen."

Severus sah seine kleine Tochter an, sie hatte die strahlenden blauen Augen und das fröhliche Gemüt ihrer Mutter – auch wenn sie sich kaum an diese erinnern konnte. Sie ging im Nachbarort auf eine Muggel- Grundschule um lesen, schreiben und rechnen zu lernen, bevor sie mit elf auf eine Zauberschule gehen konnte. Sophie war muggelgeboren gewesen und Severus wollte, dass seine Tochter die Kultur ihrer Großeltern kannte. Sie sollte die Muggel verstehen, weil er nicht wollte, dass sie dieselben Fehler machen würde wie er. Er nahm Allison auch immer mit wenn er die Aborigines besuchte, damit seine Tochter lernte, dass es die unterschiedlichsten menschlichen Kulturen gab. Er war ein anderer Mensch geworden. Er war nicht mehr der junge Mann, der von Hass und negativen Gefühlen geleitet, der sich auf der Suche nach Macht dem bösen Lord Voldemort angeschlossen hatte. Er hatte aus seinen Fehlern gelernt.

„Danke Alli, ich war einfach zu sehr in Gedanken. Hast du den Eulen ein Leckerli gegeben?"

Allison nickte eifrig: „Ja Daddy. Kriege ich eine eigene Eule, Daddy?"

Severus hob eine Augenbraue und sah seine Tochter fragend an: „Du brauchst doch jetzt noch keine eigene Eule. Wir haben ausgemacht, dass du eine Eule kriegst, wenn du auf ein Zauberinternat kommst, damit du mir regelmäßig schreiben kannst."

Allison presste ihre Lippen zusammen und sah ihn beleidigt an. Sie war stur und wollte eine eigene Eule. Sie setzte sich schmollend auf einen Stuhl und verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust. Severus begann währenddessen seine Post zu lesen.

„Alli, schmollen bringt dich auch nicht weiter," sagte er, als er über den Rand eines der Briefe schaute. „Du kennst mich, ich bin mindestens genauso stur wie du. Wenn du möchtest, kannst du mir nachher im Labor helfen."

Weil Allison immer noch nicht reagierte, ging Severus weiter seine Post durch. Es waren die üblichen Bestellungen – Zaubertränke – Trankzutaten – nichts besonderes. Er öffnete einen weiteren Brief. Er kam aus der Apotheke ‚Gift und Gegengift – Alles was das Herz begehrt' und es war keine der üblichen Bestellungen. Anscheinend wollte mal wieder jemand einen seiner Kurse zur Magie und zu den Tränken der Aborigines besuchen. Ein – bis zweimal pro Jahr kam eine Gruppe Zaubertrankmeister um sich bei ihm weiterzubilden.

„Alli, wir kriegen bald Besuch, ich habe wieder eine Anfrage für einen meiner Kurse," Severus sah seine Tochter über den Brief hinweg an.

„Cool, Daddy. Wo kommen sie her. Japan? Wir haben in der Grundschule über Japan geredet, weil wir uns für unsere Fremdsprache entscheiden müssen. Nächste Woche ist China dran. Daddy, darf ich Japanisch belegen solange ich noch auf die Muggelschule gehe? Also sag schon wo kommen sie her?" Alli war von ihrem Stuhl aufgesprungen und versuchte nun ihrem Vater über die Schulter zu sehen.

Severus fing an die zweite Seite des Briefes zu lesen und erstarrte. Hermine Granger. Zwanzig Jahre waren seit ihrer kurzen Affäre vergangen, aber als Severus ihren Namen las, fühlte er sich sofort nach England und in sein altes Leben zurück versetzt. Er hätte nicht gedacht, sie nach ihrer kurzen Affäre wiederzusehen. Er hatte ihr Gedächtnis an ihre Beziehung und daran, dass er noch am Leben war, gelöscht. Er beachtete auch die anderen Namen, die auf dem Pergament standen überhaupt nicht. In seinem Kopf fingen an die Gedanken zu kreisen:

‚_Verdammt,' dachte Severus, ‚kann sie irgendwie herausgefunden haben, dass es sich bei Tobias S. Napes um Severus Snape handelt? Kann sie mein Oblivate irgendwie überwunden haben und sich daran erinnern, dass ich noch lebe und wir eine kurze Affäre hatten? Verdammt, wie kann mich dieser Name nach 20 Jahren so aus der Fassung bringen?...Wie lebt sie wohl jetzt? Ist sie verheiratet? Sie heißt immer noch Granger. Was hat sie in den letzten 20 Jahren gemacht?....'_

„Daddy, bist du okay?" Die Frage seiner Tochter, riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Alli stand neben seinem Stuhl, hatte ihre Hand auf seine Schulter gelegt und sah ihn besorgt an.

„Ja, Kleines. Ich habe nur darüber nachgedacht, wann ich die Kursteilnehmer am besten hier einlade." Severus hatte sich wieder gefasst. Er war schon immer gut darin gewesen seine Gefühle zu verbergen und er wollte keinesfalls, dass seine Tochter seine Nervosität wahrnahm. Es musste Zufall sein, dass Hermine Granger einen Kurs bei ihm belegte. Erst jetzt kam er auf die Idee sich die anderen Namen auf dem Pergament anzusehen – Jeremy Granger, Zaubertrankmeister. Hermine hatte ihm nie von ihren jüngeren Bruder erzählt. Er musste zwischen 22 und 25 sein, immerhin hatte er einen Meistergrad. Severus selbst war mit 21 Zaubertrankmeister geworden und war damit der jüngste Zaubertrankmeister Großbritannien gewesen. Den dritten Namen, Samantha Miller, beachtete Severus nicht weiter, vermutlich eine Freundin der Geschwister Granger.

Severus ging ins Haus. Im Flur sah er sich im Spiegel an. Er sah anders aus als vor 20 Jahren, er trug sein Haar kürzer und es war mittlerweile von ein paar grauen Strähnen durchzogen. Weil er sich oft im Freien aufhielt, war er nicht mehr so blass wie in seiner Zeit in Hogwarts. Für einen Mann in den späten Fünfzigern war er eine ganz attraktive Erscheinung, er war immer noch schlank und sein Körper war immer noch leicht muskulös. Er war in den letzten 20 Jahren weniger gealtert, als in den 18 Jahren zuvor in denen er dem Dunklen Lord ausspionierte und als Lehrer in Hogwarts arbeitete. Das ruhige Leben hatte ihm auf jeden Fall gut getan. Er zuckte mit seinen Achseln und ging in sein Büro, um das Einladungsschreiben und den Portschlüssel für die Kursteilnehmer vorzubereiten.

Sollte er versuchen sein Äußeres zu verändern bevor Hermine Granger eintraf? Er hatte sich in den letzten 20 Jahren kaum verändert. Er sah jetzt gesünder und zufriedener aus. Er hatte kaum Stress und war mit seinem Leben weitestgehend zufrieden und wenn er ehrlich mit sich war, wusste er, dass er in seinem Leben nach Lily und dem Schlammblut-Vorfall nie gehofft hatte so glücklich zu sein.

Nachdem er den Brief an die Kursteilnehmer fertig hatte, versiegelte er ihn. Er ging nach draußen in seine Voliere. Er rief seine Lieblingseule Sophia und befestigte den Brief und den verpackten Portschlüssel an ihrem Bein. Die Eule flog nach Brisbane zu den Grangers.

Severus rief seine Hauselfe Mipsy und ließ sie drei Gästezimmer vorbereiten. Er selbst rief seine Tochter und ging mit ihr in sein Labor, um dort ein paar Tränke zu brauen. Allison hatte Talent für Zaubertränke. Während Severus seine Aufträge erledigte, braute sie ein paar einfache Tränke.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hermine, Jeremy und Samantha saßen im Haus der Grangers in Brisbane beim Mittagessen, als eine Eule mit ihrem Schnabel ans Fenster klopfte. Samantha stand auf und öffnete das Fenster. Die Eule flog herein und ließ sich mitten auf dem Küchentisch nieder. Sie legte ihren Kopf schief und sah die drei Menschen im Raum an, unschlüssig für wen der Brief bestimmt war (war bei drei Adressaten auf einem Brief ja auch nicht einfach für das arme Tier). Jeremy gab der Eule ein Stückchen von seinem Steak. Sie streckte ihm ihr Bein entgegen und er befreite sie von dem Brief und dem Päckchen mit dem Portschlüssel. Die Eule gab einen Laut von sich, breitete ihre Flügel aus und flog wieder fort.

Jeremy öffnete den Brief und las. Als er fertig war, reichte er ihn weiter an seine Mutter und sagte: „Am Montag können wir per Portschlüssel zu Napes' Haus im Norden Queenslands reisen, der Kurs dauert eine Woche. Er hat auch eine Liste von Dingen mitgeschickt, die wir dabei haben sollten. Der Portschlüssel ist in dem Päckchen."

Hermine las den Brief und nickte: „Noch vier Tage und wir werden wissen woran wir sind. Wir sollten aber davon ausgehen, dass er Zauber verwendet um sein Aussehen zu verändern, er kennt meinen Namen und wird nicht wollen, dass ich ihn erkenne, immerhin gehöre ich ja zu den Menschen, die glauben er sei tot. Zumindest denkt er, ich wisse nicht, dass er noch lebt."

Jeremy sah seine Mutter an: „Was hat er wohl gedacht, als er meinen Namen gelesen hat. Ich habe ja angegeben, dass ich Zaubertrankmeister bin, also denkt er bestimmt, ich sei schon über 20. Er vermutet bestimmt nicht, dass ich mit 19 der jüngste Zaubertrankmeister der letzten 200 Jahre bin."

Hermine zuckte mit ihren Achseln: „Keine Ahnung, was er über dich denkt. Wir werden es wohl herausfinden. Wir sollten uns einen Plan zurechtlegen, wie wir ihn am besten zur Rede stellen und ihn dazu bringen mir meine Erinnerungen zurückzugeben."

Samantha legte ihren Kopf zurück und dachte konzentriert nach, bevor sie sagt: „Es gibt einen Zauber, er heißt ‚Call of Blood', wenn Jeremy ihn auf sich zaubert, lockt er damit alle seine Blutsverwandten, die in der näheren Umgebung sind zu sich. Wenn sie ihn dann kurz berühren, wissen sie in welcher Verwandtschaftsbeziehung sie zu ihm stehen. Es ist fast unmöglich der Macht dieses Zaubers zu widerstehen. Der Zauber ist uralt und wurde meist dazu verwendet um Angehörige dazu zu zwingen, auf der eigenen Seite zu kämpfen. Es ist so eine Art Imperius-Fluch für Verwandte. Es ist schwieriger sich diesem Zauber zu widersetzen als dem Imperius, weil das gemeinsame Blut eine sehr starke Verbindung zwischen dem Zauberwirker und seinem Opfer bedeutet. Aber Jeremy hat ja nicht vor seine Verwandten zu Geistessklaven zu machen."

Hermine runzelte ihre Stirn und sah Samantha skeptisch an: „Das klingt aber nach ziemlich mächtiger schwarzer Magie, ich weiß nicht, ob wir wirklich einen solchen Zauber verwenden sollten. Allerdings wäre es vermutlich der leichteste Weg Snape dazu zu bringen, mir meine Erinnerungen wiederzugeben. Mir wäre es aber lieber, wenn wir einen Weg finden würden, ohne die Dunklen Künste zu verwenden."

Jeremy nickte: „Wir haben noch drei Tage Zeit zu recherchieren. Wenn wir nichts passendes finden, kann ich immer noch den Zauber ‚Call of Blood' verwenden. Aber vielleicht sollten wir ihm einfach offen und ehrlich die Wahrheit sagen. Ich habe extra das magische Pergament mit meinem Stammbaum mitgenommen. Ich bin eigentlich nicht besonders scharf darauf zu schauen, ob mein Vater oder ich der bessere Slytherin ist. Das könnte nämlich in einem Blutbad enden. Vor allem, wenn alles stimmt was du und Onkel Harry aus eurer Schulzeit über ihn erzählt habt. Wir dürfen aber keinesfalls mit der Tür ins Haus fallen, wir müssen geschickt vorgehen um ihn zu überzeugen – Slytherin- Taktik."

Samantha nickte und Hermine sah Jeremy skeptisch an.

„Mum, du hast doch selbst erzählt, dass er sich früher immer über die vorschnellen Reaktionen von euch Gryffindors lustig gemacht hat. Er darf nicht sofort wissen, dass wir mit einem Hintergedanken kommen. Wir sollten erst einmal sein Vertrauen gewinnen, wenn er den Zauber von dir genommen hat, können wir uns immer noch überlegen, ob und wie wir ihm die Geschichte heimzahlen wollen." In Jeremys Gesicht zeigte sich ein sardonisches Lächeln, das Hermine schaudern ließ. Er war wirklich der Sohn von Severus Snape und er war eindeutig ein Slytherin.

Nach dem Mittagessen fingen die drei sofort mit der Suche nach möglichen Zaubern an, weil sie nicht wussten, wie Severus auf Hermine und Jeremy reagieren würde.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A/N: Kleine Frage an meine Leser: Wünscht ihr euch, dass Hermine und Severus am Ende wieder zusammen kommen und sie ihm verzeihen kann?

Ich persönlich bin mir nämlich nicht sicher, wie ich sich die Beziehung entwickeln soll, wenn sie sich nach 20 Jahren wieder sehen.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Die Welt von Harry Potter gehört J.K. Rowling.

**Fehlende Erinnerungen **

by RawenclawBabe

Am Montagmorgen brach Hektik aus. Hermine rannte durch das Haus ihrer Eltern und war sich sicher, dass sie irgendetwas ganz wichtiges vergessen hatte. Immer wieder überprüfte sie ihre Liste, überprüfte ihr Gepäck und fragte Jeremy und Samantha, ob sie auch alles eingepackt hätten. Jeremy war genauso nervös wie seine Mutter. Alle fünf Minuten fragte er seine Freundin Sam nach seinem magischen Stammbaum, den er sicher in seiner Brusttasche verstaut hatte. Eigentlich war es sich dessen die ganze Zeit bewusst, er suchte vor allem Zuspruch bei seiner Liebsten. Samantha war für ihn eine Art Ruhepol, sie war fürsorglich und seine wichtigste Vertraute. Seit er mit Sam zusammen war, hatte sich die Beziehung zu seiner Mutter etwas gelöst und er war erwachsener und unabhängiger geworden. Hermine war darüber nicht immer froh, weil sie ihn immer noch als ihren kleinen Jungen sah, aber in ihrem tiefsten Inneren wusste sie, dass sich Kinder irgendwann von ihren Eltern lösen mussten. Aber Hermine hatte immer Angst, ihren Sohn dauerhaft zu verlieren, denn er war der Einzige Mensch, der ihr in den letzten 19 Jahren wirklich nah war. Sie hatte zwar ein- oder zweimal versucht eine Beziehung anzufangen, aber sie wollte die Beziehung zu ihrem Sohn nicht durch irgendwelche Affären belasten. Jetzt war er jedoch erwachsen und sie musste lernen ihn loszulassen und wieder lernen ihr eigenes Leben zu führen. Vor allem Samantha hatte ihr schon mehrmals gesagt, dass sie einen Mann an ihrer Seite brauchte. Ihre zukünftige Schwiegertochter wünschte Hermine ein erfülltes Liebesleben, auch wenn sie sich nicht sicher war, ob sie schon dazu bereit war.

Hermine und Jeremy waren beide extrem angespannt und wollten beide sicher sein, alles Notwendige eingepackt zu haben. Eigentlich hatten sie ihre Sachen für die kommende Woche schon am Sonntag gepackt, aber sie wollten ganz sicher sein, dass sie nichts vergessen. Hermine wusste nicht, wie sie reagieren sollte, wenn sie Snape wieder vor sich sah. Vielleicht benutzte er einen Zauber um sein Aussehen zu tarnen. Wie sollten sie in dann erkennen? Wie sollten sie ihn davon überzeugen, Hermine die Erinnerungen über ihre Affäre/Beziehung, was auch immer sie mit Snape verbunden hatte, wiederzugeben.

Hermine wurde immer nervöser. Sie hatte eine Panikattacke. Ein tonnenschweres Gewicht lag ihr auf der Brust. Sie würde einem Mann wieder begegnen, der sie in ihrer Schulzeit nicht ernst genommen hatte, der sich über sie lustig gemacht hatte. Sie konnte es ihm nicht verzeihen, dass er Rita Skeeters Artikel, der sie als Schlampe dargestellt hatte, im vierten Schuljahr vor der ganzen Zaubertrankklasse vorgelesen hatte. Severus Snape war ein Mensch der sie mehrfach zutiefst gedemütigt hatte, dennoch hatte sie ihn immer wieder vor Harry und Ron in Schutz genommen. Seine akademischen Fähigkeiten hatte sie auch immer bewundert. Sie konnte jedoch nicht nachvollziehen, wie es dazu kommen konnte, dass sie mit ihrem ehemals gefürchtetsten Lehrer ein Kind gezeugt hatte. Hermine saß auf dem Sofa ihrer Eltern und hyperventilierte. Sie hatte Angst davor Severus Snape wieder zu sehen. Sie hatte keine Ahnung was zwischen ihnen vorgefallen war. Sie wusste, dass sie Sex gehabt hatten und er ihre Erinnerungen daran genommen hatte. Sie fühlte sich hilflos. Sie würde auf einen Mann treffen, welcher der Vater ihres Sohnes war und den sie zwanzig Jahre für tot gehalten hatte (ebenso wie der Rest der Zauberer Großbritanniens). Sie war sich unsicher, wie sie auf ihn reagieren sollte, wie sie auf ihn reagieren würde, weil sie spürte, dass ihre Selbstkontrolle sich verabschiedet hatte und sie nur noch ein einziges Nervenbündel war.

Samantha bewahrte die Ruhe. Sie legte Hermine beruhigend den Arm um die Schulter und tröstete sie. Dann umarmte sie auch den angespannten Jeremy, der fast so nervös wie seine Mutter war, weil er auf seinen ihm unbekannten Vater treffen würde. Nachdem sich die Beiden wieder gefasst hatten, schrumpften sie ihr Gepäck und benutzten den Portschlüssel.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Severus Snape war nervös. Heute würde er nach 20 Jahren Hermine Granger wiedersehen. Er stand vor dem Spiegel und überlegte, ob er sein Aussehen verändern sollte. Wollte er das? Seit er Hermines Namen auf dem Anmeldeformular gelesen hatte, träumte er davon sie wieder in seinen Armen zu halten. Er schüttelte den Kopf beim Gedanken an seine eigene Dummheit, er hatte damals ihr Gedächtnis an ihre gemeinsame Zeit gelöscht, wie konnte er jetzt darauf hoffen, an dem Punkt anzufangen wo ihre Affäre damals aufgehört hatte?

Sie würde ihm bestimmt nicht verzeihen, dass er ihre Erinnerungen gelöscht hatte. Warum ist sie nicht verheiratet? Severus hatte ihre Erinnerungen an die Beziehung gelöscht, dass sie ihr Leben ganz normal weiter führen könnte, wie es alle für sie gewollt hatten. Warum war sie also nicht mit Ronald Weasley verheiratet? Nach der finalen Schlacht hatten Hermine und Weasley als eines der Traumpaare der Guten gegolten. Potter und Ginny Weasley hatten ein Jahr nach dem Sieg über Voldemort geheiratet. Severus informierte sich immer noch über das Geschehen in Großbritannien, wobei er nicht mehr regelmäßig den „Tagespropheten" las.

Severus sah sich noch einmal im Spiegel an und entschied sich dagegen sein Aussehen zu verändern. Allison hatte diese Woche noch Ferien und würde den ganzen Tag im Haus sein. Sie würde ihn und die Kursteilnehmer sehen. Severus hatte bisher noch nie sein Aussehen für einen seiner Kurse verändert, wenn er jetzt damit anfing, würde Allison misstrauisch werden und anfangen ihn über sein früheres Leben auszufragen. Sie war sehr klug für ihr Alter und hatte schon gemerkt, dass ihr Vater nicht über seine Vergangenheit in Großbritannien sprach. Bisher hatte er sie immer darauf vertröstet, dass er ihr seine ganze Geschichte erzählen würde, sobald sie erwachsen wäre. Wenn er jetzt sein Aussehen wegen einer englischen Gruppe veränderte, würde diese Taktik nicht mehr funktionieren. Er wollte nicht, dass sie ihn für einen Verbrecher hielte, der sich verstecken musste. Das war ja auch nicht der Fall. Er wollte einfach in Frieden ein normales Leben führen. Er hatte erfahren, dass er in England „posthum" zum Helden erklärt wurde und gemeinsam mit Dumbledore ein Denkmal im Zauberministerium hatte. Bei dem Gedanken an seinen Heldenstatus standen Severus einfach die Haare zu Berge. Er wollte mit seiner Vergangenheit abschließen. Erst nach dem Fall Voldemorts hatte er endlich angefangen zu leben. 18 Jahre seines Lebens hatte er vor allem für Lilys Vermächtnis existiert. Er hatte Dumbledore als Spion gedient und Harry Potter beschütz. Für Lily. Er hatte aber kein eigenes Leben. Er hatte in dieser Zeit nie versucht eine Beziehung zu einer Frau zu führen. Er lebte und handelte nur für seine große Liebe Lily. Erst nachdem er fast gestorben war und Harry Potter seine Erinnerungen an Lily gegeben hatte, hatte er das Gefühl atmen zu können. Dieses Nahtoderlebnis hatte ihn von seiner Obsession befreit und ihm bewusst gemacht, dass er leben wollte. Severus Snape wollte ein eigenes Leben. Er wollte nicht nur Lehrer für die nervigen Sprösslinge irgendwelcher anderen Leute sein. Er wollte sein eigenes Leben mit eigenen Kindern. Er wollte frei sein von Hogwarts und allen damit verbundenen, negativen Erinnerungen. Er war lange genug der böse Lehrer gewesen. Er wollte weder als Held gefeiert noch als Schurke gefürchtet werden. Er wollte einfach ein normales Leben.

In dem Sommer vor 20 Jahren hatte er Hermine gefragt, ob sie ihn heiraten und mit ihm irgendwo ein ganz neues Leben anfangen wolle. Er hatte Hermine mit seinen Zukunftsvorstellungen überrollt. Sie fühlte sich zu jung für eine eigene Familie und wollte ihre Freunde in England nicht verlassen. Er hatte sie geliebt und dachte, sie würde ihn genauso lieben. Ihr nein verletzte ihn. Er löschte ihre Erinnerungen an ihre gemeinsame Zeit und daran, dass er noch am Leben war. Er verließ England, Er ließ Hermine und einen großen Teil seines Herzens zurück. Er vermied es danach immer an Hermine zu denken. Manchmal dachte er, es wäre besser, wenn er auch seine eigenen Erinnerungen an die Beziehung löschen würde, um sich diesen Schmerz zu ersparen.

Es war ein Schock für Severus als er Hermines Namen sah. Er würde sie wiedersehen und war deswegen vollkommen verunsichert.

Er atmete noch einmal tief durch und ging in den Garten, wo der Portschlüssel ankommen sollte. Niemand würde erkennen wie angespannt er in seinem inneren war. In seinen Jahren als Spion hatte er seine Reaktionen und seine Mimik geschult. Kaum jemand wusste, wie sensibel er hinter dieser Fassade war, wie tief die Verletzungen gingen, die ihm im Laufe seines Lebens zugefügt wurden. Dumbledore war einer dieser wenigen Menschen gewesen.

Er würde Zeit brauchen, bis er wieder in der Lage war, seine Fassade für Hermine zu öffnen. Dazu musste er erst wissen, wie sie auf ihn reagieren würde und ob sie ihm verzeihen könnte.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Severus stand in seinem Garten als der Portschlüssel ankam. Er sah zwei Frauen und einen Mann. Doch als sich Hermine und Severus in die Augen sahen, schien die Zeit still zu stehen.

Severus und Hermine sahen sich in die Augen. Nur sie beide schienen zu existieren. Es gab keinen Raum und keine Zeit mehr. In diesem Augenblick gab es nur noch die Beiden. Sie starrten einander an und waren vollkommen erstarrt. Alles um sie herum war vergessen.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Die Welt von Harry Potter gehört J.K. Rowling.

**Fehlende Erinnerungen **

by RawenclawBabe

Severus und Hermine starrten sich gegenseitig in die Augen. Sie schienen alles um sie herum vergessen zu haben.

Hermines Augen wurde ganz groß und sie sagte mit zittriger Stimme: „Professor Snape, ich hätte nicht gedacht Sie jemals wieder zu sehen. Harry und ich haben Sie in der Heulenden Hütte sterben gesehen." Sie erwähnte mit keinem Wort, dass sie bereits vor einigen Wochen erfahren hatte, das er den Krieg überlebt und mit ihr gemeinsam Jeremy gezeugt hatte. Aber die Tatsache ihn jetzt wiederzusehen, schockierte sie so sehr, dass sie nervös anfing zu zittern

Severus erschauderte, als er seinen früheren Namen hörte. 20 Jahre lang hatte ihn niemand mehr so angesprochen. Er wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Er fühlte sich schuldig, weil er ihr die Erinnerungen an ihre gemeinsame Zeit genommen hatte. Er war über ihr wiedersehen genauso erschüttert Hermine, obwohl er drei Tage zuvor ihren Namen auf dem Anmeldeformular gelesen hatte. Er kam nicht einmal auf den Gedanken, sie zu verbessern und zu behaupten, er hieße nicht Severus Snape.

„Hermine, ähm Ms. Granger, offensichtlich bin ich nicht gestorben und habe mich entschlossen ein Leben fernab von England und den restlichen Todessern anzufangen. Ich dachte mein vermeintlicher Tod sei eine gute Gelegenheit dem ganzen Trubel nach dem Krieg zu entkommen, vor allem weil Potter mit Sicherheit meine Erinnerungen in die Öffentlichkeit gezerrt hat."

Hermine sah ihn mit großen Augen an, sie merkte, dass ihr die Tränen kamen: „Gab es denn nichts was Sie in England hätte halten können?"

Severus überlegte. Für einen Moment war er unsicher, ob Hermine ihre Erinnerungen auf irgendeine Weise wiedererlangt haben könnte. Sie wirkte so verletzt. Er schüttelte den Kopf: „Ms. Granger, Sie müssen verstehen, dass ich weg musste. Ich wollte mit meinem Leben abschließen. Am Anfang fragte ich mich, ob es nicht besser gewesen wäre, wenn ich gestorben wäre. Aber genug davon."

Jeremy und Samantha standen daneben und blickten von Hermine zu Severus und zurück. Die Beiden nahmen sie überhaupt nicht wahr. Jeremy schüttelte den Kopf darüber, immerhin schienen sie den richtigen Mann gefunden zu haben, dieser Zaubertrankmeister schien seine Mutter völlig in seinen Bann gezogen zu haben und umgekehrt. Er entschloss sich die Situation aufzulösen und räusperte sich laut. Sofort sahen Hermine und Severus zu ihm.

Jeremy streckte Severus seine Hand entgegen und stellte sich vor: „Mein Name ist Jeremy Granger, ich bin Zaubertrankmeister."

Severus schüttelte ihm die Hand: „Willkommen, sie müssen Ms. Grangers Bruder sein."

Samantha und Hermine standen daneben und kniffen die Lippen zusammen, um sich das Kichern zu verkneifen. Severus sah die beiden Frauen überrascht an und hob fragend eine Augenbraue.

Hermine fing an zu lachen, sah Severus tief in die Augen und sagte: „Professor Snape, Jeremy ist mein Sohn und die junge Frau neben ihm ist seine Freundin Samantha Miller. Die Beiden haben im Mai ihre Schulausbildung in Hogwarts beendet."

Severus sah schockiert von Hermine zu Jeremy und zurück: „I.. Ihr Sohn Ms. Granger? Sie sind viel zu jung um einen erwachsenen Sohn zu haben. Wann haben sie um Himmels Willen Ihren Sohn bekommen?"

Hermine zuckte mit ihren Achseln: „Ich habe mich in dem August in dem ich meine Abschlussprüfungen abgelegt habe krank gefühlt, ich war danach in St. Mungos und habe erfahren, dass ich schwanger bin. Ich stand damals total unter Schock – ich konnte mich nicht daran erinnern jemals Sex gehabt zu haben und war schwanger. Ich kann mich an die Monate nach dem Sieg über Voldemort nur sehr verschwommen erinnern. Es ist fast wie ein Traum und irgendwann bin ich aufgewacht und war schwanger." Hermine schüttelte einfach mit dem Kopf, als sie darüber sprach.

Severus erstarrte vollkommen, als er Hermine so reden hörte. Er schloss seine Augen und dachte: ‚Scheiße! Ist es möglich? Kann Jeremy mein Sohn sein?' In Gedanken zählte er alle Zaubertränke auf, die ihm einfielen, um eine mögliche Vaterschaft zu überprüfen. Er atmete tief durch. Er öffnete die Augen und sah den jungen Mann an, der ihm jetzt direkt in die Augen sah und eine Augenbraue hob. Severus kannte den Blick, den Jeremy ihm zuwarf nur zu gut, er selbst hatte diesen Blick Tausende Male verwendet, um seinen Fragen und seiner Skepsis Nachdruck zu verleihen. Er sah den jungen Mann von oben bis unten an, er bemerkte die schwarzen Haare, die Jeremy anders als er selbst als junger Mann kurz trug, die relativ blasse Haut und die schwarzen Augen. Diese Augen gaben ihm das Gefühl in einen Spiegel zu blicken. Der Hauptunterschied, den Severus feststellen konnte, war, dass der Jeremy eine andere Nase hatte.

Severus räusperte sich und wandte sich in Richtung Türe, um seinen Gästen den Weg zu weisen: „Wir sollten hinein gehen. Wir können bei einer Tasse Tee in Erinnerungen schwelgen und das Kursprogramm für diese Woche besprechen."

Severus führte seine Gäste ins Wohnzimmer und rief seine Hauselfe, um Tee und Erfrischungen zu servieren. Jeremy und Samantha setzten sich gemeinsam auf eine Couch, während Severus und Hermine jeweils auf einem Sessel Platz nahmen. Wenige Augenblick nachdem sich die vier gesetzt hatten, erschien Mipsy und servierte Tee, Sandwiches, Kekse und Scones.

Severus räusperte sich: „Ms. Granger, Mr. Granger, ich nehme an Sie haben mehr als einen Grund hier zu sein. Und ich nehme an, Sie wollen zuerst über das Thema reden, das nichts mit Zaubertränken zu tun hat." Er sah fragend von Hermine zu Jeremy und zurück. Er zuckte kurz zusammen, als Jeremy in seine Robe griff und ein Stück Pergament herausholte. Jeremy stand auf und legte das Pergament vor Severus, der danach griff , es öffnete und las. Severus nahm seinen Zauberstab und bewegte ihn über das Pergament, während er eine melodische Zauberformel murmelte. Er hob eine Augenbraue und sah Jeremy an: „Verae Originis ist eine Zaubertrank der zu den Dunklen Künsten gezählt wir – Blutmagie."

Jeremy lächelte Severus süffisant an: „Ich weiß das, allerdings denke ich nicht, dass ein ehemaliger Todesser das Recht hat mich deswegen zu kritisieren. Es ist der einzige Zaubertrank den wir gefunden haben. Wir hatten ja auch sonst keine Anhaltspunkte, da meine Mutter ja keine Erinnerungen an die Ereignisse hat, die zu meiner Zeugung geführt haben. Ein Oblivate mit persönlicher Kennung zu zaubern war nicht nett von dir _Vater_." Jeremy sprach dieses Wort so giftig aus, dass Hermine und Samantha eine Gänsehaut bekamen. „Und deshalb sind wir vor allem hier, damit meine Mutter ihre Erinnerungen zurück bekommt."

Jeremys Stimme war so eisig, wie sie Samantha und Hermine noch nie gehört hatten. In diesem Augenblick erinnerte Jeremy Hermine an Severus wenn er mit Harry Potter sprach.

Severus stand auf, zückte seinen Zauberstab und ging zu Hermine hinüber. Er schwenkte seinen Zauberstab vor ihrem Gesicht und sprach: „_Restitutio Memorabilis _– es wird einige Zeit dauern bis die Erinnerungen ganz zurück kommen. Ich denke wir warten mit allen weiteren Gesprächen über die Vergangenheit, bis du deine Erinnerungen verarbeitet hast."

Severus wandte sich gerade zur Tür um den Raum zu verlassen, da stürmte Allison herein und sagte: „Daddy, Daddy, Mipsy hat mir erzählt, dass unsere Gäste da sind und ich wollte hallo sagen. Kann ich auch Tee haben?"

Hermine, Samantha und Jeremy schauten das Mädchen, das in den Raum hereingerannt war überrascht an. Sie stellte sich an den Tisch und sagte: „Hallo, ich bin Allison McAllister- Napes, aber ihr könnt mich Alli nennen. Ich hoffe ihr habt eine gute Zeit bei uns, Daddy und ich haben nicht oft Besuch, dabei kann Daddy einem ganz viel über Zaubertränke beibringen." Allison grinste die drei Erwachsenen fröhlich an, die sie aber nur total irritiert anstarrten. Verunsichert sah sie Severus. Severus nahm sie an der Hand, wandte sich seinen Gästen zu und sagte: „ Das ist meine Tochter Allison. Wir sehen uns dann beim Abendessen. Mipsy wird ihnen ihre Zimmer zeigen und rufen Sie sie bitte, wenn sie etwas brauchen. Alles weitere besprechen wir später."

Er nickte ihnen zu und verließ mit Allison an der Hand den Raum.

Hermine starrte den Beiden nach und sagte ganz erschüttert: „Severus Snape hat eine Tochter..."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Die Welt von Harry Potter gehört J.K. Rowling.

**Fehlende Erinnerungen **

by RawenclawBabe

Severus war erschüttert. Er ging mit Allison an der Hand in sein Labor. Die 10jährige sah in skeptisch an: „Daddy ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

Severus sah sich abwesend im Raum um: „Ja meine Kleine, es ist alles in Ordnung."

Allison hob kritisch eine Augenbraue und fragte: „Bist du dir da ganz sicher? Die eine Frau hat dich mit Professor Snape angesprochen und du hast nicht widersprochen – du heißt doch Tobias Napes, oder?"

Severus zuckte unmerklich zusammen. Dem Kind entging auch gar nichts. Er setzte sich auf einen Hocker und sah seiner Tochter ganz tief in die Augen. Seine Augen funkelten schwarz wie Obsidian und trafen auf den azurblauen Blick Allisons: „ Ich glaube es ist an der Zeit, dass ich dir von meiner Vergangenheit erzähle. Die Frau – Hermine Granger – kenne ich aus einem früheren Leben. Aber ich fange lieber am Anfang an."

Allison sah ihn mit ihren großen Augen fragend an.

„Ich wurde 1960 in Manchester in England geboren meine Mutter war eine Hexe, sie hieß Eileen Prince bis sie einen Muggel namens Tobias Snape heiratete. Die Ehe meiner Eltern war nicht glücklich. Mein Vater hasste die Magie und ließ und das spüren..."

Allison runzelte ihre Stirn und fragte: „Wieso hat Großmutter einen Muggel geheiratet, der Magie hasste?"

„Sie war jung und hat sich in ihn verliebt. Vermutlich wollte sie auch gegen die Reinblut-Ideale ihrer Eltern aufbegehren. Ich war ein einsames Kind, aber meine Mutter brachte mir schon früh viel über Zaubertränke bei. Als ich neun war traf ich in meiner Nachbarschaft ein rothaariges Mädchen, Lily, sie war genauso alt wie ich und war eine muggelgeborene Hexe. Sie war mein einziger richtiger Freund. Mit elf kamen wir beide nach Hogwarts, das ist eine große Magieschule in Schottland. Leider kamen wir in unterschiedliche Häuser, Lily war Gryffindor und ich war Slytherin. Wir blieben trotzdem die besten Freunde – bis ich sie in unserem fünften Jahr sehr beleidigt habe – ich habe mich dafür entschuldigt, aber sie hat mir das nie verziehen."

Allison streichelte ihrem Vater über den Arm: „Das ist sehr traurig, Daddy. Hast du danach neue Freunde gefunden?"

Severus seufzte und sah seiner Tochter tief in die Augen: „Meine anderen Freunde waren leider die Falschen. Sie waren Anhänger eines bösen Zauberers, der sich Lord Voldemort nannte. Sie brachten mich zu ihm und ich wurde einer seiner Anhänger. Ich beging einen großen Fehler, denn dieser Zauberer tötete meine Freundin Lily und ihren Ehemann, so dass ihr Sohn als Waise aufwachsen musste. Ich war zu Dumbledore gegangen, als ich erfuhr, dass Voldemort hinter Lily und ihrer Familie her war und arbeitete seitdem als Spion der Guten bei Voldemort. Gleichzeitig setzte Voldemort mich als Spion bei Dumbledore ein. Ich begann damals als Zaubertranklehrer in Hogwarts zu arbeiten, das ist jetzt etwa 39 Jahre her..."

„Ui, das ist aber eine lange Zeit."

Severus lachte kurz auf und strich Allison eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht: „Da hast du wohl recht Alli. In meinem zehnten Jahr als Lehrer kam Harry Potter nach Hogwarts – er überlebte den Todesfluch des Dunklen Lords. Hermine Granger war eine sehr gute Freundin Potters, genau wie Ronald Weasley. Die Drei haben mir mein Leben als Lehrer schwer gemacht. Potter begab sich mit seinen Freunden ständig in Gefahr und ich habe ihm mehrfach das Leben retten müssen. Der Dunkel Lord war nach dem Angriff auf die Potters verschwunden, während Potters Schulzeit in Hogwarts unternahm er mehrere Versuche zurück in unsere Welt zu kommen..."

„Wo war er denn in der Zwischenzeit?"

Severus schnaubte verächtlich: „Der Todesfluch, mit dem er Potter töten wollte, wurde reflektiert und Voldemort vegetierte danach als eine Art Geist vor sich hin. Als Potter und seine Freunde im vierten Schuljahr waren, erlang er wieder eine körperliche Form. Die Todesser versammelten sich erneut um ihm zu dienen und ich fungierte abermals als Spion für Dumbledore in ihren Reihen. Drei Jahre später gelang es Potter den Dunklen Lord entgültig zu töten. In der Endschlacht von Hogwarts wurde ich von Voldemorts Schlange Nagini schwer verletzt und wäre fast gestorben. Ich überlebte mit der Hilfe von Hermine Granger. Wir verbrachten die nächsten drei Monate zusammen, Danach verließ ich England und zog nach Australien. Heute habe ich Hermine nach 20 Jahren zum ersten Mal wiedergesehen."

„Kanntet ihr euch gut? Wusstest du, dass sie einen Sohn hat?" Allison legte ihren Kopf schief und sah ihren Vater mit großen Augen an.

Severus schüttelte seinen Kopf: „Hermine war lange Zeit nur eine normale Schülerin für mich. Wir sind uns in den drei Monaten nach dem Krieg sehr nahe gekommen. Nein, Jeremy war eine Überraschung."

Als er über Jeremy sprach, sah Severus sehr nachdenklich aus. Allison sah ihren Vater neugierig an. Hermine und Jeremy berührten etwas in ihrem Vater. Ob es etwas mit dem Pergament im Wohnzimmer zu tun hatte? Sie wollte es herausfinden. Hermine schien eine Frau zu sein, die ihren Vater interessierte. Sie wollte wieder eine richtige Familie haben, seit dem Tod ihrer Mutter, hatte sich Daddy zu sehr zurückgezogen. Er mochte Hermine, sie könnte Mum zwar nie ganz ersetzen, aber es wäre doch schön wieder eine Frau im Haus zu haben. Allison umarmte ihn und sagte: „Danke, dass du mir die Wahrheit über deine Vergangenheit erzählt hast. Ich gehe in mein Zimmer, ich muss noch meine Englisch-Hausaufgabe machen. Ich sehe dich beim Essen Daddy."

Severus nickte und Allison verließ schnell das Labor. Sie ging aber nicht direkt in ihr Zimmer, sie nahm den Umweg durch das Wohnzimmer. Sie sah das Pergament auf dem Couchtisch liegen. Sie sah sich um und sah, dass niemand in der Nähe war. Sie nahm den Zauberstab ihrer Mutter, den sie vor zwei Jahren aus einer Kiste mit den Sachen ihrer Mutter gemopst hatte, und tippte damit das Pergament an: „Copiarius." Neben dem Original entstand eine magische Kopie des Pergaments. Sie nahm diese, faltete sie, steckte sie schnell in ihre Hosentasche und ging damit in ihr Zimmer. Niemandem würde auffallen, dass sie eine Kopie des Pergaments hatte und dessen Inhalt kannte. Sie übte seit zwei Jahren heimlich mit dem alten Zauberstab ihrer Mutter, weil ihr Vater sich geweigert hatte, ihr einen eigenen zu kaufen. Vermutlich ahnte er jedoch längst, dass sie den Zauberstab verwendete, sagte jedoch nichts dazu.

Allison schloss ihre Zimmertür hinter sich und nahm ein Buch aus dem Regal. Sie setzte sich auf ihr Bett und öffnete es. Sie nahm das Pergament, entfaltete es und legte es in das Buch. Sie sah es sich an. Es war ein Stammbaum. Ganz unten sah sie den Namen Jeremy Granger, darüber standen die Namen Hermine Granger und Severus Snape. Allisons Augen wurden ganz groß. Ihr Vater hatte ihr erst vorhin erzählt, dass er in Wirklichkeit Severus Snape hieß, aber vor 20 Jahren seit altes Leben und seinen alten Namen hinter sich gelassen hatte. Jeremy Granger war ihr Bruder. Halbbruder – immerhin hatte er eine andere Mutter. Daddy und Hermine hatten eine Beziehung gehabt, so wie später Mum und Dad.

Allison dachte so für sich: ‚Wenn die beiden wieder zusammenkämen, könnten wir eine richtige Familie sein. Was kann ich tun, damit die Beiden wieder ein Paar werden? Vielleicht sollte ich ihnen mit einem Liebestrank auf die Sprünge helfen. Mhm, ich sollte ein paar Zaubertrankbücher durchsehen, wenn Daddy mit unseren Gästen unterwegs ist. Er wird mit ihnen bestimmt zu den Aborigines gehen, um ihnen die Pflanzen für die Spezialtränke zu zeigen und das wird vermutlich den ganzen Tag dauern. Ich muss einen passenden Trank finden, ihn brauen und lasse die Hauselfen Schokoladen- Muffins backen. Wenn ich den Liebestrank in die Muffins fülle, schmecken sie ihn nicht..."

Während Allison so in Gedanken war, klopfte es plötzlich an ihrer Zimmertür. Sie schloss schnell das Buch mit dem Pergament darin und sagte: „Herein."

Ihr Vater öffnete die Tür: „Allison es ist Zeit für das Abendessen. Dann kannst du auch unsere Gäste kennen lernen, du hast sie bisher nur ganz kurz gesehen."

Allison nickte: „Ich komme gleich Daddy."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Die Welt von Harry Potter gehört J.K. Rowling.

A/N: Es tut mir Leid, dass ich solange kein neues Kapitel veröffentlicht habe. Hier kommt Kapitel 7

**Fehlende Erinnerungen **

by RawenclawBabe

Die Stimmung während des Abendessens war extrem angespannt. Allison beobachtete die Erwachsenen, die gezwungen versuchten sich zu unterhalten. Sie verglich ihren Vater und Jeremy und erkannte einige Gemeinsamkeiten in ihrem Verhalten. Beide Männer waren zunächst kühl und abweisend, gleichzeitig beobachteten sie ihr jeweiliges Gegenüber ganz genau.

Allison sah sich Jeremy an. Das war also ihr Bruder, Halbbruder um genau zu sein.

Es war unerträglich still am Esstisch. Keiner sprach ein Wort. Allison fühlte sich unwohl, sie kannte ihren Vater so gar nicht. Wieso redeten die Erwachsenen nicht miteinander? Sie hatte verstanden, dass ihr Vater und Hermine eine gemeinsame Vergangenheit hatten und Jeremy das Resultat ihrer damaligen Beziehung war, aus der ihr Vater abgehauen war. Sie konnte auch verstehen, dass Hermine und Jeremy ihrem Vater Vorwürfe machten, schließlich hatte er sie verlassen und Jeremy musste ohne Daddy aufwachsen. Ein Leben ohne Daddy konnte sich die Zehnjährige gar nicht vorstellen. Sie hatte Mitleid mit Jeremy, weil er ohne Daddy aufwachsen musste, aber immerhin hatte er noch seine Mum. An ihre eigene Mutter konnte sie sich kaum erinnern, sie wusste also, was es hieß mit nur einem Elternteil aufzuwachsen.

Als sie den Nachtisch aßen, hielt Allison die Stille nicht mehr aus. Sie räusperte sich und sagte: „Was ist den heute Abend los? Ihr müsst doch noch die Exkursionen und den Stundenplan besprechen. Es ist viel zu still hier. Es ist langweilig wenn keiner was sagt."

Severus warf seiner Tochter einen finsteren Blick zu: „Wir sind doch nicht zu deinem: „Wir sind doch nicht zu deinem Amüsement hier, Allison. Wenn dir das nicht passt, kannst du auch in dein Zimmer gehen."

Allison stand von ihrem Platz auf: „Gute Nacht allerseits. Und ihr haltet euch für erwachsen – ihr redet ja nicht einmal miteinander," grummelte sie vor sich hin. Dann verließ sie schnell das Esszimmer, sie lief die Treppe hinauf in ihr Zimmer und schloss die Türe hinter sich. Sie sank zu Boden und fing an zu weinen. _„Was ist nur mit Daddy los? Ich kenne in so gar nicht. Er ist so kalt und abweisend. So hat er noch nie mit mir geredet."_ Schluchzend lehnte sie sich an ihre Tür.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Die vier Erwachsenen sahen dem Mädchen verwirrt nach, als sie das Zimmer verließ. Die Stille war wirklich ziemlich bedrückend, aber keiner hatte es gewagt, als erstes ein Gespräch anzufangen. Brauchten sie wirklich die Hilfe eines kleinen Mädchens um miteinander zu reden?

Hermine sah zunächst zu Jeremy und dann Severus tief in die Augen: „Ich denke wir müssen uns unterhalten. Ich habe jetzt zwar meine Erinnerungen wieder, aber wir sollten uns trotzdem darüber unterhalten, was damals vorgefallen ist. Severus, warum hast du mich verlassen und mir alle Erinnerungen an unsere gemeinsame Zeit genommen? Verdammt noch mal, ich war schwanger und hatte keine Ahnung wie es dazu kommen konnte. Hast du auch nur eine Sekunde an die Konsequenzen deines egoistischen Handelns gedacht?" Hermines Stimme wurde während sie sprach immer lauter. Die Emotionen die sie fast 20 Jahre lang tief vergraben hatte, waren gemeinsam mit ihren Erinnerungen wieder hoch gekommen. Sie war wütend.

Severus räusperte sich: „Hermine, es tut mir Leid, ich habe nie gedacht, dass du von mir schwanger sein könntest. Ich dachte..."

Hermine fuhr ihn an und sagte unter Tränen: „Dass du nicht gedacht hast, war mir klar. Du warst ein egoistisches, unverantwortliches Arschloch, das nicht an mögliche Folgen dachte. Für Entschuldigungen ist es 20 Jahre zu spät."

Samantha fasste Hermine vorsichtig an der Schulter an: „Hermine, lass' ihn doch ausreden. Er hat einen schwerwiegenden Fehler gemacht, er hat einen 19jährigen Sohn, den er bis zum heutigen Tage noch nie gesehen hatte. Er muss aus irgendeinem irrsinnigen Grund geglaubt haben, es wäre besser für dich, wenn du nicht wüsstest, dass er noch lebt. Er wusste doch nicht, dass du schwanger warst. Er wollte dir und sich selbst ein Leben in Freiheit ermöglichen, es wäre nicht gut gewesen, wenn du vor 20 Jahren eine offizielle Beziehung mit ihm gehabt hättest – denk einfach mal daran wie viele Leute ihn in England heute noch ablehnen. Harry Potter gehört zu den wenigen Leuten, die in Severus Snape einen Helden im Kampf für das Gute sehen."

Hermine verlor nun völlig die Kontrolle über ihre Gefühle und fing laut an zu schluchzen. Samantha nahm sie in den Arm und flüsterte ihr beruhigende Worte zu.

Severus räusperte und sah nun Jeremy an: „Es tut mir wirklich Leid, ich hatte nie vor deiner Mutter weh zu tun. Wenn ich damals gewusst hätte, dass sie mit dir schwanger war, wäre ich nicht so fortgegangen, sondern hätte mich euch gegenüber verantwortlich verhalten."

Jeremy zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah den Mann, der ihn gezeugt hatte, seinen Vater kritisch an: „Jeder Mensch begeht in seinem Fehler, manche sind schlimmer als andere."

Severus schnaubte und zog seinen linken Ärmel hoch und zeigte seinem Sohn die Narbe, die er jetzt an der Stelle des Dunklen Mals hatte: „Glaub mir, Junge, ich habe in meinem Leben die schlimmsten Fehler begangen, die ein Mensch begehen kann. Ich habe mich dem Dunklen Lord aus jugendlicher Dummheit angeschlossen. Ich habe ihm die Prophezeiung mitgeteilt, die dazu führte, dass er versuchte Harry Potter zu töten. Dabei brachte er meine beste Freundin Lily Evans um. Ich bin schuld an ihrem Tod. Ich habe so viele, schreckliche Dinge in meinem Leben getan, dass ich manchmal gar nicht weiß, wie ich mit meiner Schuld leben soll. Ich wollte, dass deine Mutter in Freiheit lebt und nicht an mich und meine Schuld gefesselt ist. Allerdings habe ich mir dadurch nur noch mehr Schuld aufgebürdet. Es tut mir wirklich Leid und werde versuchen, meinen Fehler euch gegenüber wieder gut zu machen. Bitte lasst es mich wenigstens versuchen."

Jeremy sah Severus an. Dieser Mann hatte in seinem Leben viel Schreckliches gesehen und viele Dinge getan, für dir er sich schuldig fühlte. Er hatte hier, in Australien, ein neues Leben angefangen, weil er Abstand zu seiner Vergangenheit brauchte, die schwer auf ihm lastete. Die Augen dieses Mannes wirkten flehend, er hatte diesen Blick schon einmal gesehen. Onkel Harry hatte ihn mit in ein Denkarium mit Snapes Erinnerungen genommen, es war derselbe Blick als er Professor Dumbledore anflehte ihn nicht töten zu müssen. Er hatte lieber selbst sterben wollen, als seinen Mentor umzubringen. _‚Schuld frisst Menschen wirklich von Innen her auf,' _dachte Jeremy so für sich als er seinen Vater ansah.

„Du musst uns Zeit geben. 20 Jahre sind eine lange Zeit und meine Mutter hat viel mitmachen müssen. Sie stand einige Zeit unter Schock, als sie damals erfuhr, dass sie mit mir schwanger ist. Sie hat gearbeitet und mich alleine aufgezogen. Ihre Eltern wollten in Australien bleiben, sie leben heute noch in Brisbane. Ein Teil ihrer Freunde hat sich von ihr abgewandt, die Weasleys wollten nichts mehr mit ihr zu tun haben, weil sie aus ihrer Sicht Ron betrogen hat. Ihr Leben war ziemlich einsam in dieser Zeit. Sie war auch ständig mit den Vorurteilen der konservativen Zauberwelt konfrontiert, alleinerziehende Mütter werden von Zauberern nur mit Abscheu betrachtet. "

Severus nickte verstehend: „Ich weiß, wie schwierig es ist ein Kind allein aufzuziehen, Allisons Mutter starb vor fünf Jahren, seitdem kümmere ich mich allein um meine Tochter. Allerdings war ich als Witwer nie irgendwelchen Vorurteilen ausgesetzt. Allison ist jetzt zehn und geht auf eine Muggel-Grundschule hier in der Nähe. Wir sollten unsere Exkursion zu den Aborigines in Tjapukai nutzen, um uns alle näher kennen zu lernen. Die Aborigines haben eine faszinierende Kultur und haben ein unglaubliches Kräuterkundewissen. Allerdings muss man die richtigen Leute dort kennen, die normalen Veranstaltungen für Muggel sind für Zauberer uninteressant. Als Zaubertrankmeister kann man sehr von ihrem Wissen profitieren. Die Schamanen überliefern ihr Wissen über pflanzliche, tierische und mineralische Zaubertrankzutaten schon seit Jahrtausenden, wir können viel von ihnen lernen."

Jeremy sah seinen Vater nachdenklich an und sagte schließlich: „Du musst uns Zeit geben. Mum hat jetzt erst ihre Erinnerungen an eure gemeinsame Zeit wieder, sie kennt dich vor allem als ihren fiesen Zaubertranklehrer, der sie und ihre Freunde ungerecht behandelt hat."

Severus sah den jungen Mann vor sich an und sagte: „Ich möchte zu einem Verständnis mit deiner Mutter kommen. Aber ich möchte auch dich kennen lernen, Jeremy, du bist mein Sohn, auch wenn ich erst seit heute von deiner Existenz weiß. Du bist erwachsen und ich werde für dich nie der Vater sein, der ich für Allison bin, dazu hab ich zuviel verpasst."

Jeremy hob eine Augenbraue und sah seinem Vater an: „Ich möchte dich auch kennen lernen. Ich kann viel von dir lernen. Aber ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du meiner Mutter noch einmal weh tust. Am besten du entschuldigst dich erst einmal bei ihr. Sie wird Zeit brauchen bis sie das Geschehene verarbeitet und akzeptiert, aber es wäre zumindest ein Anfang."

Severus nickte und ging zu Hermine. Sie schluchzte nur noch leise vor sich hin, während Samantha ihr sanft über den Rücken streichelte. Er räusperte sich und sagte dann: „Es tut mir Leid Hermine. Ich hätte dir damals deine Erinnerungen nicht nehmen dürfen und ich hätte sie dir auch nicht ganz ohne Vorwarnung wieder geben sollen. Du wirst Zeit brauchen, sie zu verarbeiten. Wenn du irgendwelche Fragen hast, komm einfach zu mir. Es tut mir Leid, was ich dir angetan habe war wirklich unverzeihlich."

Hermine sah zu ihm auf und sah mit ihren karamellbraunen tief in seine schwarzen Augen: „Ich verstehe nicht wieso du es getan hast. Wir waren uns damals so nahe und du bist einfach weggegangen. Wieso? Wieso hast du mich allein gelassen? Hast du mich denn nicht geliebt? Ich erinnere mich jetzt, dass ich dich damals sehr geliebt habe. Oh mein Gott, es ist alles so verwirrend. All diese Erinnerungen, die ganzen Gefühle, soviel hat uns damals verbunden. Mir war lange klar, dass mir ein wichtiger Teil meines Lebens fehlt...."

Während Hermine redete stiegen wieder Tränen in ihren Augen auf.

Severus fühlte sich schuldig, für alles was er ihr angetan hatte. Sie wirkte so zerbrechlich, so alleine. Diese Frau vor ihm verdiente es einfach geliebt zu werden. Sie war intelligent, wunderschön und mutig. Sie war eine starke Frau, sie hatte ihren Sohn alleine aufgezogen, obwohl sie ständig mit Vorurteilen gegen alleinstehende Mütter konfrontiert war. Severus bewunderte sie für ihre Stärke und für ihre Leistungen, auch wenn sie im Augenblick so verletzlich war. Sie erlebte durch die Rückkehr ihrer Erinnerungen, den Trennungsschmerz, den sie damals nicht wahrgenommen hatte, jetzt in voller Stärke.

Severus sah Hermine an und sagte: „Ich hielt es damals für das Beste. Ich habe dich zu sehr geliebt und wollte nicht, dass du dich an einen schuldbeladenen, alten Mann wie mich bindest. Ich wäre nie auf die Idee gekommen, dass du von mir schwanger sein könntest. Ohne Jeremy, hättest du nie einen Grund gehabt nach mir zu suchen, du hättest mich, wie der Rest der Zauberwelt, für tot gehalten. Du hättest ein freies Leben führen können, wie ich es mir für dich gewünscht habe. Ich wollte dich nicht mit meiner Vergangenheit belasten – ich wollte selbst meine eigene Vergangenheit hinter mir lassen. Ich ließ dich zurück, weil ich dich nicht von deinen Freunden trennen wollte. Du solltest frei sein dein Leben zu leben und ich wollte endlich selbst frei sein."

Hermine sah in einen Augenblick lang an bevor sie ihre Stimme frei machte und sagte: „Ich brauche jetzt Zeit für mich um nachzudenken. Ich werde ins Bett gehen. Gute Nacht." Sie wandte sich in Richtung Tür, verließ das Esszimmer und ging in das Gästeschlafzimmer, in dem sie während ihres Aufenthaltes wohnte.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Die Welt von Harry Potter gehört J.K. Rowling.

**Fehlende Erinnerungen **

by RawenclawBabe

Die Erwachsenen brachen am nächsten Morgen früh auf. Sie frühstückten zeitig und packten die Ausrüstung zum Sammeln von Zaubertrankzutaten zusammen. Für heute hatte Severus Snape einen Ausflug in den Regenwald geplant. Der Regenwald bot eine Vielzahl an Pflanzen- und Tierarten, die man in Zaubertränken verarbeiten konnte.

Allison hatte ihrem Vater erklärt, sie wolle nicht mit auf den Ausflug gehen und sich lieber mit einer Freundin zum Spielen treffen. Sie hatte allerdings ganz andere Pläne. Sie wollte den Annäherungsversuchen der Erwachsenen etwas auf die Sprünge helfen. Sie ging also entschlossen in die Bibliothek ihres Vaters und suchte nach einem Zaubertrank, damit sich Hermine und ihr Vater näher kamen. Sie ließ ihren Blick über die Buchrücken wandern bis sie einen Titel fand, der sie aufmerksam machte. Es war ein leuchtend, rotes Buch mit dem Titel „101 Liebestränke und 101 Aphrodisiaka". ‚_Dieses Buch sieht vielversprechend aus,' _dachte sich Allison. Das Buch befand sich jedoch in einer magisch gesicherten Vitrine. Ihr Vater hob Bücher, von denen er nicht wollte, dass Allison sie las, unter Verschluss auf.

Allison nahm den Zauberstab ihrer Mutter aus ihrer Tasche und benutzte ihn um die Bannzauber von der Vitrine zu entfernen. Dann sagte sie „Alohomora", um das Schloss an der Tür zu öffnen. Sie öffnete die Tür und nahm das Buch heraus. Sie setzte sich in einen Lehnsessel und begann in dem Buch zu blättern.

‚_Ich muss einen passenden Trank finden, der die Gefühle wiederaufleben lässt, die sie hatten, als sie zusammen waren.' _

Amortentia – Allison schüttelte ihren Kopf, dieser Liebestrank war viel zu kompliziert. Sie brauchte einen Trank, der vorhandene Gefühle verstärkte und nicht künstlich Gefühle erzeugte. Liebestränke konnten niemals echte Liebe schaffen. Liebestränke erzeugten eine Obsession. Allison seufzte, sie wollte doch nur, dass Daddy und Hermine wieder zusammen kamen. Sie mussten irgendwann einmal Gefühle füreinander gehabt haben, schließlich hatten sie einen gemeinsamen Sohn.

Allison blätterte weiter und ihr Blick blieb an einem erotischen Bild eines kopulierenden Paares hängen. Ihre Augen weiteten sich. Sie starrte das Bild für einige Augenblicke schockiert an. Angewidert wandte sie ihren Blick ab. ‚_Bäh, was Daddy für Bücher hat. Machen Erwachsene so was wirklich? Brrr,'_ die Zehnjährige schüttelte ihren Kopf. Sie fing an den Text neben der Abbildung zu lesen.

„_**Erosama**__ ist ein Zaubertrank, der positive Gefühle verstärkt. Er erzeugt kein künstliches Gefühl wie andere Liebestränke, sondern verstärkt vorhandene Gefühle. Die Verstärkung der vorhandenen Liebe ist vor allem erotischer Natur. Paare, die Erosama zu sich nehmen, wollen ihrer Liebe umgehend körperlich zum Ausdruck bringen. Der Trank wirkt also als Aphrodisiakum, er wirkt allerdings nur bei Paaren, d.h. bei Menschen, die schon in einander verliebt sind bzw. die sich schon lieben oder zumindest emotional sehr nahe stehen. Der Trank wirkt nicht bei blutsverwandten Personen und kann daher nicht zu Inzest führen._"

Der Trank sah vielversprechend aus. Allerdings schauderte Allison bei dem Gedanken, dass ihr Daddy und Hermine dann das tun würden, was auf dem Bild zu sehen war. Sie schüttelte sich und wollte gar nicht darüber nachdenken. Sie würde bei ihrer besten Freundin Susan übernachten, wenn Daddy und seine Gäste die Muffins mit Erosama aßen, sie wollte keinesfalls im Haus sein wenn sie _das _taten.

Allison nahm eine Rolle Pergament und schrieb sich die Zutatenliste und das Rezept aus dem Buch ab. Als sie damit fertig war, überprüfte sie, ob sie auch keinen Fehler gemacht hatte – sie wollte den Trank richtig brauen und das sollte nicht schon am abschreiben scheitern. Sie stellte das Buch zurück und verschloss den Schrank wieder. Zum Schluss brachte sie wieder die Bannzauber an. Daddy sollte nicht merken, dass sie bereits seit zwei Jahren in der Lage war einige seiner Banne zu brechen, sonst würde er sicher stärkere Zauber verwenden.

Daddy hatte, schon als sie in die Grundschule kam, angefangen, ihre magischen Fähigkeiten zu schulen. Sie hatte viel Talent für Zaubertränke und Zauberkunst und ließ nie locker, bis sie etwas gelernt hatte. Severus förderte die Talente seiner Tochter und hatte sie von klein auf beim Brauen helfen lassen. Allerdings hatte er ihr erklärt, dass es Trankzutaten und Bücher gab, die für sie zu gefährlich waren. Er bewahrte diese unter Verschluss in seinem Arbeitszimmer auf. Keines der wirklich gefährlichen Bücher zu den Dunklen Künsten stand offen in der Bibliothek herum.

Allison zeigte allerdings auch kein Interesse an den Dunklen Künsten. Ihr Vater hatte ihr einmal eines der ungefährlicheren Bücher seiner Sammlung gezeigt, um ihr zu verdeutlichen, dass sie sich von dieser fernhalten sollte. Sie hatte danach zwei Wochen lang Albträume über Dämonen und Monster. Sie hatte dementsprechend kein Interesse sich diesen Büchern zu nähern. Sie wusste, dass die Schutzbanne, die diese sicherten, viel schwieriger waren als die in der Bibliothek oder im Labor.

Allison nahm ihr Pergament mit dem Rezept und ging in den Keller. Vorsichtig entfernte sie die Bannzauber an der Tür und ging ins Labor. Sie nahm einen Kessel, füllte ihn mit Wasser und stellte ihn auf eine magische Kochplatte. Sie holte die Zutaten für den Zaubertrank aus dem Vorratsschrank und bereitete sie dem Rezept entsprechend vor. Sie sah noch einmal ins Rezept bevor sie mit dem Brauen anfing und sah, dass ihr noch eine Zutat fehlte. Sie brauchte noch Feenblut, das hob ihr Vater in dem Schrank für besonders rare und kostbare Zutaten auf.

Feen waren besonders schnelle und zarte Zauberwesen, deren Staub hochmagisch war. Ihre eigentliche Magie lag jedoch in ihrem Blut. Feen waren für den Kreislauf der Natur zuständig, sie führten mit ihrer Magie das Frühlingserwachen herbei – ohne Feen wäre kein Leben auf dieser Welt möglich, dass lernten magische Kinder von klein auf. Das Feenblut hatte daher große Bedeutung für Aphrodisiaka und Fruchtbarkeitstränke. Es erhöhte Potenz und Fruchtbarkeit bei jedem Lebewesen. Deshalb negierte Feenblut auch alle bekannten Verhütungsmittel. Den dazugehörigen Warnhinweis hatte Allison allerdings nicht weiter beachtet, als sie das Rezept abschrieb.

Allison ging zu dem Vorratsschrank und brach mit ihrem Zauberstab die Schutzbanne. Sie nahm das Feenblut heraus und ging damit zum Arbeitstisch. Nun hatte sie alle Zutaten vorbereitet und konnte mit dem Brauen anfangen.

Zuerst kamen drei Unzen zerstoßene Rosenblätter in den Kessel, diese mussten fünf Minuten kochen und waren die Basis des Zaubertrankes. Als nächstes maß Allison eine Unze Fliegenbeine ab und gab sie hinzu. Sie rührte das Ganze fünfmal im Uhrzeigersinn um und wartete bis die Fliegenbeine sich setzten. Sie folgte den Angaben des Rezeptes genau und konnte nach einer Stunde endlich den Kessel vom Feuer nehmen und die letzte Zutat, fünf Tropfen Feenblut, hinzufügen. Nun musste der Trank nur noch abkühlen. Sobald der Trank abgekühlt war füllte Allison ihn in Phiolen um.

Allison rief ihre persönliche Hauselfe Miffy herbei und bat sie die Schoko-Kokos-Muffins zu backen, die ihr Vater so gerne aß. Sie gab ihr einige Phiolen von dem Zaubertrank und bat sie, die frischgebackenen Muffins mit dem Trank zu versetzen. Da der Trank selbst auch Kokosflocken und Kakaosplitter enthielt würde er in den Muffins nicht auffallen.

Jetzt musste sie nur noch das Labor in seinen ursprünglichen Zustand zurück versetzen, damit ihr Vater nicht merkte, dass sie heimlich einen Zaubertrank gebraut hatte. Sorgfältig verstaute sie die Zaubertrankzutaten wieder, versiegelte die Vorratsschränke und putzte die Geräte, die sie verwendet hatte. Als sie damit fertig war, ging Allison nach oben und rief ihre Freundin Susan an. Sie brauchte nur noch Daddys Erlaubnis, um bei Susan zu übernachten, dann war ihr Plan perfekt. Vorsorglich packte sie schon mal eine Tasche mit ihren Sachen zusammen, die sie brauchte, wenn sie bei Susan übernachtete.

Miffy würde die Muffins mit dem Zaubertrank beim Abendessen zum Nachtisch servieren und Daddy und Hermine würden sich dadurch näher kommen. Für ihren Bruder Jeremy und Samantha würde der Trank als Aphrodisiakum wirken. Aber wenn alles gut ging, war sie nicht da, wenn vier liebestolle Erwachsene sich im Haus verlustierten. Allison wollte nicht miterleben, wenn der Zaubertrank seine Wirkung entfaltete, das Bild in dem Buch war abschreckend genug, sie würde bei Susan übernachten und am nächsten Tag wiederkommen, wenn die erotisierende Wirkung des Trankes abgeklungen war.

Allison gab Miffy noch einen weiteren Auftrag. Sie sollte darauf achten, dass Hermine und ihr Vater auf jeden Fall von den Muffins aßen. Notfalls sollte sie mit ihrer Elfenmagie sicherstellen, dass die Beiden die Muffins mit dem Zaubertrank zu sich nahmen.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Es war später Nachmittag als die Erwachsenen von ihrem Ausflug aus dem Regenwald zurück kamen. Ihre Rucksäcke waren mit frischgesammelten Zaubertrankzutaten gefüllt, die darauf warteten verarbeitet zu werden.

Gerade als Severus die Tür öffnen wollte, ging die Tür auf und eine fröhliche Allison sprang im aufgeregt entgegen. Sie plapperte wie ein Wasserfall: „Daddy, Daddy, ihr seid wieder da. Wie war euer Ausflug? Kann ich heute bei Susan übernachten? Darf ich? Bitte, bitte, darf ich zu Susan? Ihre Mutter hat es auch erlaubt. Und ich habe auch schon alles gepackt, was ich brauche. Bitte, Daddy, bitte. Miffy hat Muffins für euch gebacken, die sind ganz lecker, ich hab' schon fünf Stück davon gegessen."

Severus sah seine überdrehte Tochter kritisch an und hob eine Augenbraue: „Lass' uns erst mal hereinkommen. Für dich gibt es heute keine Muffins mehr, du leidest wohl an einem Zuckerschock, so hibbelig wie du bist. Aber ja du darfst bei Susan übernachten, du musst mir aber versprechen, dass du heute keine Süßigkeiten mehr isst. "

Allison nickte eifrig und sagte: „Versprochen, Daddy," und stürmte ins Haus zurück.

Hermine, Jeremy und Samantha mussten sich ein Kichern verkneifen, als sie das überdrehte Mädchen sahen. Vor allem Hermine fand es faszinierend, wie die Kleine, den ehemals gefürchteten Zaubertranklehrer Severus Snape um den kleinen Finger wickelte.

Severus, Hermine, Jeremy und Samantha gingen ins Haus hinein und hinunter ins Labor. Allison folgte ihnen und half die gesammelten Zutaten auszupacken. Diese wurden zunächst im Kühlschrank verstaut, bevor sie später weiter verarbeitet wurden.

Nachdem alles verstaut war, ging Severus ins Wohnzimmer um mit Susans Mutter zu telefonieren. Allison stand aufgeregt daneben und wartete auf das Ergebnis des Telefonats. Als sich Severus verabschiedete, sah sie ihn gespannt an. „Okay, Alli, du darfst bei Susan übernachten. Sollen wir gleich los fahren?"

Allison nickte: „Ja, fahren wir gleich. Dann bist du auch schnell wieder hier bei deinen Gästen."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Eine halbe Stunde später war Allison bei ihrer Freundin Susan und Severus wieder zu Hause. Jeremy, Samantha und Hermine saßen müde im Wohnzimmer. Sie hatten nach ihrer Rückkehr geduscht und erholten sich jetzt von dem Ausflug. Nachdem sie zehn Stunden durch den Regenwald gewandert waren und Zaubertrankzutaten gesammelt hatten, wollten sie sich jetzt nur noch erholen.

Severus sagte kurz hallo und ging danach zielstrebig durch sein Schlafzimmer in das dazugehörige Badezimmer und duschte ausgiebig. Zwanzig Minuten später kehrte er erfrischt und frisch angezogen ins Wohnzimmer zu seinen Gästen zurück.

„Wenn ihr wollt, können wir jetzt essen. Es ist jetzt sieben Uhr und wir sind alle erschöpft. Morgen können wir dann die Sachen, die wir heute gesammelt haben, verarbeiten. Schafft ihr es ins Esszimmer oder wollt ihr lieber hier essen?"

Statt ihm eine Antwort zu geben, nickten die Drei nur erschöpft. Niemand machte die geringsten Anstalten aufzustehen.

„Da ihr weder in der Lage seit zu sprechen noch aufzustehen, nehme ich an, ihr wollt hier essen." Severus ließ sich in einen Sessel fallen und rief: „Miffy, Mipsy."

Sofort erschienen die beiden Hauselfen mit einem _Plopp_: „Was können Mipsy und Miffy für euch tun, Sirs?"

„Bitte bringt uns etwas zum Abendessen. Nur etwas leichtes, damit wir alle gut schlafen können."

Die Elfen nickten und verschwanden mit einem _Plopp_. Wenige Augenblicke später tauchten sie mit Tellern voller Sandwiches, Obst und Muffins auf. Sie stellten diese auf dem Couchtisch ab, verschwanden wieder und tauchten danach mit einigen Flaschen Butterbier auf.

Sie aßen schweigend. Sie hatten während ihres Ausfluges viel geredet – Severus hatte die Verwendung und die Wirkungsweisen der Pflanzen und Tiere erklärt und die drei Anderen hatten fragen gestellt – und waren jetzt viel zu erschöpft um sich zu unterhalten.

Samantha nahm einen Muffin roch daran und sagte zu Jeremy: „Diese Muffins riechen echt verführerisch," sie biss hinein, „ mhm – und sie schmecken absolut lecker, du musst unbedingt auch einen essen."

Jeremy sah seine Freundin kritisch an, er war eigentlich kein Freund von Gebäck und Süßigkeiten. Er nahm einen Muffin und roch daran. Er roch Kokos, Kakao, Vanille, Zimt und Rosenblätter? Anscheinend hatten diese Hauselfen einen ganz eigenen Geschmack was Gewürze anging. Der Geruch machte ihn irgendwie neugierig. Er war so aufregend, anders und irgendwie verführerisch. Er biss hinein, kaute und ließ sich den Geschmack auf der Zunge zergehen. Es war betörend. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals etwas so anregendes gegessen zu haben. Er wollte mehr.

Jeremy und Samantha sahen sich tief in die Augen, als sie ihre Muffins aßen. Sie wollten mehr. Sie fühlten ihre Haut prickeln. Sie vergaßen alles um sie herum.

Hermine hatte eine Vorliebe für Süßigkeiten. Vermutlich lag es daran, dass sie als Kind vor allem zuckerfreie Süßigkeiten essen durfte, weil ihre Eltern Zahnärzte waren. Nun sah sie diesen Teller voller leckerer Schokomuffins vor sich stehen und dachte sich: _„Ich bin heute stundenlang durch den Regenwald gewandert, ich habe mir etwas Süßes verdient." _Sie nahm sich einen der Muffins, roch dessen verführerischen Duft und biss hinein. Sie konnte gar nicht anders.

Severus sah seine Lieblings-Muffins auf dem Tisch stehen. Er hatte eine Schwäche für Schokolade und Kokos. Die Hauselfen wussten einfach immer, was er nach einem langen und anstrengenden Tag brauchte. Er nahm einen Muffin, genoss kurz den wunderbaren Duft von Schokolade, Kokos, Vanille, Zimt und ein Hauch Rosenblätter – ungewöhnlich – biss hinein und ließ sich den Geschmack auf der Zunge zergehen.

Severus und Hermine waren so in den Geschmack der Muffins vertieft, dass sie gar nicht merkten, als Jeremy und Samantha schnell das Wohnzimmer verließen und in ihr Schlafzimmer huschten.

Für einige Augenblicke existierte für jeden von Beiden nur das Gefühl, welches sie durch das Essen des Muffins verspürten. Aber da war gleichzeitig die Sehnsucht nach mehr. Severus und Hermine aßen beide mit geschlossenen Augen. Als sie den letzten Bissen hinunter schluckten, öffneten sie ihre Augen und sahen sich an. Es war als sähen sie sich zum ersten Mal. Gleichzeitig hatten sie das Gefühl sich eine Ewigkeit zu kennen. Sie wollten mehr, weil sie sich plötzlich ihrer Einsamkeit und ihrer inneren Leere bewusst wurden. Es fehlte etwas.

Eine Sekunde erschien wie eine Ewigkeit. Sie saßen einfach nur da und sahen sich an. Sie sahen, was ihnen fehlte. Sie waren zwei Hälften, zusammen waren sie ein Ganzes. Beide standen gleichzeitig auf, sie gingen aufeinander zu, trafen sich in der Mitte. Sie waren sich fremd geworden, in den zwanzig Jahren und doch wollten sie sich wieder nahe sein. Sie umarmten sich und verschmolzen in einem Kuss.

Hermine und Severus küssten sich. Zunächst war der Kuss vorsichtig und zurückhaltend. Betört durch den Zaubertrank und durch die plötzliche Nähe, küssten sie einander immer fordernder. Keiner von Beiden wusste, von wem die Initiative ausging. Sie agierten im Gleichklang.

Der Augenblick wurde zur Ewigkeit. Ihre Herzen schlugen im gleichen Rhythmus. Zunächst zaghaft öffneten sie ihre Münder. Ihre Zungen trafen sich und fochten ein leidenschaftliches Duell.

Severus' Hände glitten an Hermines Körper entlang. Er wollte sie berühren. Er wollte Nähe. Er brauchte Kontakt.

Hermine suchte ihrerseits den Kontakt zu ihm. Ihre Hände fuhren seinen Oberkörper ab. Ihre Finger fanden die Knöpfe seines Hemdes. Fieberhaft knöpfte sie sein Hemd auf, sie wollte ihn spüren.

Sie rissen sich gegenseitig die Kleidung vom Leib. Nichts sollte sie trennen. Sie brauchten Nähe. Sie wollten nur Haut auf Haut spüren.

Vollkommen nackt standen sie im Wohnzimmer. Severus hob Hermine auf und trug sie in sein Schlafzimmer. Dort liebten sie sich leidenschaftlich bis sie irgendwann vor Erschöpfung einschliefen.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A/N: Ich hoffe das Ende des Kapitels ist euch nicht zu schwülstig. Ich fürchte es ist ziemlich kitschig. Der Zaubertrank hat auf jeden Fall gewirkt, mal sehen ob er auch noch auf andere Weise gewirkt hat. ;-)


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Harry Potter und seine Welt gehören J.K. Rowling

**Fehlende Erinnerungen **

by RawenclawBabe

Als Hermine am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, fühlte sie sich entspannt und ausgeruht. Sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wann sie zuletzt so gut geschlafen hatte. Es war so warm und kuschlig im Bett, dass sie überhaupt keine Lust hatte aufzustehen. Sie streckte sich und spürte einen anderen Körper neben sich liegen. Sie blinzelte und sah einen blassen Mann mit schwarzen Haaren neben sich liegen.

Mit einem Schlag war Hermine hellwach. Sie sah Severus Snape neben sich liegen und er lag nackt unter der Decke. Sie starrte ihn für einen Moment entsetzt an, bevor ihr bewusst wurde, dass sie ebenfalls unbekleidet war. Schockiert gab sie einen entsetzten Schrei von sich, sprang aus dem Bett und wickelte die Decke um ihren nackten Körper.

Severus Snape wurde von einem schrillen Schrei und dem kühlen Lufthauch auf seinem nackten Körper geweckt. Er öffnete seine Augen und sah, eine aufgewühlte Hermine in seine Decke gewickelt neben seinem Bett stehen.

Plötzlich ging die Schlafzimmertür auf und Jeremy kam, mit seinem Zauberstab bewaffnet in das Zimmer gestürmt. Entsetzt starrte er seine nackten Eltern an. „Was ist denn hier los?" Er starrte seinen nackten Vater und seine in die Bettdecke gehüllte Mutter an.

Severus sah erst Hermine, dann Jeremy an, stand auf und zog sich seinen Bademantel an.

Jeremy räusperte sich: „Was geht hier vor? Könnte ihr euch erinnern, was gestern Abend mit uns los war?"

Severus sah Hermine und Jeremy nachdenklich an und rief: „Mipsy und Miffy kommt bitte her."

Die beiden Hauselfen erschienen mit einem Plopp in seinem Schlafzimmer und fragten: „Was für Euch tun können wir, Sir?"

„Bringt die restlichen Muffins von gestern in mein Labor." Die beiden Elfen verschwanden genauso schnell wieder, wie sie aufgetaucht waren und Severus wandte sich seinen Gästen zu: „Wir werden die Muffins untersuchen. Ich vermute, dass Allison einen Lusttrank gebraut hat und sie damit versetzt hat."

Hermine sah Severus skeptisch an: „Du glaubst, dass deine zehnjährige Tochter einen Lusttrank brauen kann?"

Severus hob seine linke Augenbraue hoch, sah Hermine kritisch an und sagte: „Es ist die sinnvollste Vermutung – die Hauselfen werden wohl kaum von sich aus das Essen mit Zaubertränken versetzen. Wir sollten uns alle anziehen und die Muffins untersuchen, dann wissen wir mehr."

Eine halbe Stunde später trafen sie sich in Severus' Labor. Jeremy und Severus machten sich sofort daran die Zusammensetzung der Muffins zu analysieren. Hermine und Samantha beobachteten die beiden Männer dabei.

Sie lösten die übriggebliebenen Muffins in einem Analysetran auf. Nachdem diese Lösung 15 Minuten vor sich hin geköchelt hatte, färbte sie sich Pink.

Severus und Jeremy starrten gebannt auf den Kessel. Severus schüttelte entsetzt den Kopf: „Erosama"

Hermine sah ihn fragend an: „Erosama?"

Jeremy räusperte sich: „Erosama ist einer der stärksten Lusttränke die existierten. Er wurde vor allem bei Hochzeiten eingesetzt, wenn sich die zukünftigen Eheleute nicht kannten, er sollte die Leidenschaft wecken und die Zeugung eines Erben erleichtern."

Hermines zog ihre Augenbrauen hoch und sah ihren Sohn schockiert an: „Wie bitte?"

Severus atmete tief durch: „Der Trank ist kein reiner Lusttrank, er steigert auch die Fruchtbarkeit."

Hermine sah Severus mit großen Augen an: „Was? Oh mein Gott." Schockiert ließ sich Hermine auf eine Couch fallen.

Jeremy sah seine Mutter an und sagte: „Du und Samantha, ihr beide seit jetzt vermutlich bereits schwanger."

Hermine sah von Jeremy zu Severus: „Also Severus irgendetwas stimmt hier nicht – jedes Mal wenn ich mit dir schlafe bin ich danach schwanger."

Severus wurde rot: „Äh ja, es tut mir leid. Wenn ich vorher gewusst hätte was Allison vor hat, hätte ich nie zugelassen das wir alle diese Muffins essen."

Hermine seufzte und sah zu ihm auf: „Setz dich. Das lässt sich jetzt auch nicht mehr ändern. Wenn ich wirklich schwanger sein sollte, müssen wir uns eben überlegen was wir tun."

Jeremy schnaubte: „Na wunderbar dann werde ich mit 20 zum ersten Mal Vater und bekomme gleichzeitig ein kleines Geschwisterchen." Er verließ den Raum und ließ seine Eltern alleine auf der Couch sitzen.

Als Allison nach Hause zurückkehrte war sie zufrieden. Sie war sicher, dass ihr kleiner Plan funktioniert hatte. Ihr Vater würde eine neue Frau haben und sie würde ein kleines Geschwisterchen bekommen. Außerdem hatte sie jetzt einen großen Bruder. Endlich eine richtige Familie.

Natürlich hatte sie schon zuvor eine Familie – sie hatte ihren Vater sehr lieb, aber sie waren seit Mums Tod alleine gewesen. Und zu zweit mit zwei Hauselfen war einfach eine zu kleine Familie.

Als sie die Haustür öffnete, wurde Allison schon von ihrem Vater erwartet.

Severus Snape sah seine Tochter ernst an: „Hast du mir etwas zu sagen, Allison? Du hast uns mit einem Zaubertrank versetzte Muffins serviert. Wieso machst du so etwas?"

Tausend Gedanken gingen Allison durch den Kopf. Hatte der Plan nicht funktioniert? Hatte ihr Vater den Zaubertrank entdeckt, bevor sie die Muffins hätten essen können? Würde sie jetzt niemals einen kleinen Bruder oder eine kleine Schwester kriegen? Würde sie Jeremy und Hermine jetzt niemals wieder sehen? Dabei mochte sie die beiden wirklich. Sie wollte doch nur eine größere Familie haben.

Severus sah wie der Gesichtsausdruck seiner Tochter immer trauriger wurde. Bis ihr letztendlich die Tränen kamen: „Werden Jeremy und Hermine uns jetzt verlassen, Daddy? Sie sollen da bleiben, damit wir eine richtige Familie sein können. Ich wollte doch nur eine große Familie und Geschwister haben. Ich wollte dir doch nur helfen, dass Hermine bei dir bleibt. "

Hermine hörte den Austausch zwischen Allison und Severus. Die kleine war verzweifelt. Konnte sie dem kleinen Mädchen verdenken, dass sie eine Familie wollte? Allison hatte doch nur noch ihren Vater. Hermine dachte an Jeremy, der von klein auf damit beschäftigt war, seinen Vater zu finden. Jedes Kind wollte doch eine richtige Familie mit Vater und Mutter. Sie fasste sich auf den Bauch. Ob sie wirklich schwanger war. Severus und Jeremy hatten ihr erklärt, dass der Zaubertrank sehr effektiv sei.

Sie nahm einen Stift und einen Zettel und fing an eine Liste zu machen.

Jeremy und Samantha würden nach Großbritannien zurückkehren

Severus führte ein erfolgreiches Unternehmen in Australien

Hermine hatte ihren eigenen Job in London, sie konnte doch keine Beziehung über tausende von Meilen führen. Sie mochte Allison wirklich. Sie empfand auch etwas für Severus, auch wenn sie ihre Gefühle gerade schlecht zuordnen konnte. Sie würde mit Severus reden müssen. Die ganze Situation erforderte einiges an Planung.

A/N: Es tut mir leid, dass ich so lange nichts mehr zu dieser Geschichte geschrieben habe.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Harry Potter und seine Welt gehören J.K. Rowling

**Fehlende Erinnerungen **

by RawenclawBabe

Hermine kehrte zunächst mit Jeremy und Samantha nach London zurück, die Beiden bleiben aber nur eine Woche ihre neuen Jobs in Hogwarts anfingen. Sie blieb in Kontakt mit Severus. Sie hatten sich Zwei-Weg-Spiegel besorgt und sprachen jeden Tag miteinander.

Drei Wochen nachdem sie wieder zu Hause war, stellte Hermine fest, dass sie in der Tat schwanger war. Sie sprach mit Severus und Jeremy. Nach langem hin und her entschloss sie sich zu Severus nach Australien zu ziehen. Es viel ihr nicht leicht St. Mungos zu verlassen – sie liebte es einfach als Heilerin zu arbeiten – aber auch in Australien würde sie Arbeit als Heilerin finden. Sie konnte sich auch gut vorstellen mit Severus neue Heilzauber und Heiltränke zu erforschen.

Hermine zog an Weihnachten zu Severus und Allison nach Australien. Sie hatte sich entschlossen mit Severus zusammen zu sein, nachdem sie nach 20 Jahren die Erinnerungen an ihre gemeinsame Zeit bekommen hatte. Außerdem wollte sie, dass ihr zweites Kind die Chance hätte mit seinem Vater und seiner Mutter aufzuwachsen.

Severus und Hermine heirateten an Neujahr. Hermines Eltern, Jeremy und Samantha kamen alle zu den Feierlichkeiten.

Jeremy stand der ganzen Situation mit gemischten Gefühlen gegenüber. Er liebte seine Mutter und mochte seinen Vater, aber in seinem tiefsten Inneren wünschte er sich, diese Hochzeit hätte 20 Jahre früher stattgefunden. Er beneidete seinen ungeborenen Bruder. Aber er war jetzt ein erwachsener Mann, der bald selbst Vater werden würde und die Vergangenheit war nun einmal Vergangenheit und ließ sich auch nicht mehr ändern.

Nach der Hochzeit kehrten Samantha und Jeremy nach Schottland zurück und bereiteten sich auf die Geburt ihres eigenen Kindes vor.

Ende März wurde Hermines und Severus' zweiter Sohn Andrew Severus Snape geboren. Am selben Tag brachte Samantha in Schottland Jeremys Tochter Eileen Hermine Granger zur Welt. Jeremy hatte sich entschieden, obwohl er nun die Identität seines Vaters kannte, den Mädchennamen seiner Mutter zu behalten.

Allison liebte ihren kleinen Bruder. Sie verbrachte soviel Zeit mit Andrew, wie sie konnte.

Jeremy besuchte seine Eltern und Geschwister mit seiner eigenen Familie so oft er konnte in Australien. Diese Gelegenheit nutzte er immer, um gemeinsam mit seinen Eltern an neuen Heiltränken zu forschen.

Severus Snape wollte nicht nach Großbritannien zurückkehren. Er hatte sich ein neues Leben in Australien aufgebaut. Er liebte Hermine und seine Kinder, aber er wollte ein ruhiges Leben und nicht ein gefeierter Held sein. Außerdem traute er dem britischen Magieministerium nicht – wer garantierte ihm, dass sie seine Taten als Doppelagent nicht doch gegen ihn verwenden würden?

Hermine war glücklich mit ihrem neuen Leben in Australien mit Severus. Endlich war die Lücke gefüllt, die ihr Leben 20 Jahre lang bestimmt hatte.

Ende

A/N: Diese Geschichte nimmt jetzt ein etwas abruptes Ende, aber mir sind die letzten drei Kapitel extrem schwer gefallen. Mir hat einfach die Muse gefehlt. Deshalb ist das Ende jetzt etwas kürzer. Ich hoffe, ihr hattet Spaß beim lesen.


End file.
